


Hypnotically Delicious - The Tech Side View

by cesarin



Series: Hypnotically Delicious a RISE TMNT Dirty Fic [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Conditioning, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Sexual Humor, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin
Summary: A naughty idea based on an AU where Hypno-Potamus aka Mezmer-ron(or whatever his real name is lol)  somehow managed to mind control Leonardo, granting him magical power. He then was able to use magic with impressive skill and effectiveness.Also delve into the struggles of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo as they attempt to rescue his brother.AU where the characters are already in their early 20's, years after they had defeated the Shredder.
Series: Hypnotically Delicious a RISE TMNT Dirty Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. The preview

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and warnings! It might not be your cup of tea considering the kinks this fic has.  
> This first part of the series will focus on Donatello.

Imagine...

Imagine a time where an accident caused things to go haywire.

A simple mission that was going by the book. 

All they needed was to stop one of the least dangerous and one of the most incompetent enemies they knew. 

Where thanks to their growth and training in ninpo, the risk of losing to someone of the likes of Hypno was statistically 0 as calculated by Donatello.

Bu then, unexpected things happens.. and this was one of them.

It all involved a simple accident. They were so close to catching Hypno right before he stole the coveted secret writings of the great magician. 

But then.. Leonardo snatched the writings right at the moment Hypno casted a botched spell, hitting both the writings AND Leonardo resulting in a monstrous explosion. Explosion that caused Leonardo to get thrown into a wall and knocked down unconcious.

Hypno was shocked to see the magical papers burn to crisp and the writings magically flying. Embedding themselves like tatoos on Leonardo's skin.

Then magician used the fact that the other turtle brothers were also knocked down to make his move. Snatching Leonardo with magical ropes and fleeing the scene. Leaving 3 turtles groaning in pain trying to understand what the hell just had happened.

To make things worse.. April had started going to University and her visit times were limited. Their father Splinter went with Cassandra to visit Japan for a few months and was unavailable. So they were on their own.

We delve in the views of Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Hypno and then the smashing finale with the only and only April O'Neil.

First... for our next chapter... We will see Donatello's woes as he struggles to recover from the disastrous accident and failure to stop Hypno. 


	2. Factory reset needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello has problems..  
> More than one. And he can't seem to fix them.  
> He can plan, he can program, he does machines, but he is no leader material. He never was.

It was an unusual day at the lair.

Normally the place would be full of life, laughs, smiles and even friendly struggles. Adding the occasional visit from April, Casey, Piebald, Draxum or any of their friends and adopted family added to the warm and active feel of the place.

But today it wasn't. It hasn't been for months.

In the dusty lab of the lair, the door opened violently with a creak and a slam.

A pissed off and hurt Donatello made its way inside. His body ached by both physical and emotional damage. The later hurt more.

He was hunched and had multiple small cuts around his body. And bruises on top for having his Battleshells on him almost continuously.

But the main issue was him. He was confused. Feelings had always been a difficult thing to process for him.

Magic too.

And this time both were an issue.

Donatello balled his fists in anger while tears came from his eyes.

He had failed.

His 45th in a row plan failed. He just confirmed how big of a failure he was as a leader.

He not only managed to fail to rescue Leonardo from that damn magic-crap loser of Mezme-Ron or whatever his name was. Leonardo was also in worse state than ever, clearly controlled and willing to fight the brothers by standing on the side of the hypnosis hippo.

It was not only the issue that they had lost Leonardo. Leonardo had somehow developed magical powers over the course of the months.

There was one thing to fight Mezme-Ron head on, who Donatello always said was a dumb emotional idiot.

But it was a different problem altogether to face your own brainwashed brother who was already an impressive ninja, now souped up with some magical bullshit.

Said brother, who tried every single time to get you to join his new "master".

All while firing fireballs, creating portals, casting ice, creating elaborate cartoonish traps from nothing and disappearing in clouds of smoke when they were sure their hits would land.

Over and over Leonardo is what made defeating Mezme-Ron an impossible task, no mater how much he tried or plan.

But to add insult to the injury to his own... But now in this failed rescue attempt, he lost Michelangelo too.

Donatello could only cry as he remembered his brother being sucked into the glass of a mystical looking mirror that the hippo conjured out of nowhere with magic.

The weird exploding hat spell that Leonardo threw to Donatello, had hurt him bad.

Raphael had to pick him by force to retreat back to the lair and avoid making 2 lost brothers a full 4.

The genius turtle could do nothing but watch the crying image of Michelangelo, whose image was repeated on dozens of mirrors around the building. Hitting the mirror glass in desperation, trying to get free and failing of breaking out.

And so he was here.. Alone, with only Raphael who refuses to be the leader again after a botched mission years ago that made Leonardo take the mantle of the team leader.

Donatello could only think of how this all started as he stood still on the entrance of his lab...

######

**5 months ago.**

It was a repeat of many times. Something that became an obsession to the hippo mutant expert in magic and hypnosis. Hippo whose stage was Mezme-Ron.

The strange was the turn around. First they were enemies. Then later the turtles became "frenemies" or mostly neutral pseudo friends of the hippo magician.

But then it all changed after he finished getting a nasty divorce from Warren Stone.

They at the time were inseparable. Now The hippo seemed lost.

That changed when Mesme (cute nickname given by Michelangelo) found a new obsession on obtaining the long lost writings and collections of Haudini.

Papers the MadDogz(tm) had prevented the hippo from obtaining years ago.

The mission was no different from any one. Get in, prevent Mezme-Ron from obtaining the papers and then say the magical words to make the writings go separate ways.

This was better than try to hide all the collected magical material dating even from before Merlin and lose them all in a single swoop.

Not to mention that the writings could only be read and deciphered when all the works were together and completed.

The battle was going as normal. Mezme-Ron losing footing and almost defeated. While Michelangelo tried to appeal to his good side and return with Warren.

The normality ended when Mezme-Ron tried to cast one spell he managed to decipher from the papers before the turtles came in.

Of course, being Mezme-Ron... he botched the spell spectacularly.

A giant explosion knocked them all at same time. Sending them all flying to the nearest wall that wasn't blasted away.

Leonardo took a pretty bad hit and landed unconscious.

Mezme-Ron in the other hand, groaned in pain just to look in total horrified disbelief as the long lost Haudini magical compendium collection of magical spells was burned to crisp.

What made the hippo and the rest of the turtles be shocked is that before burning to a crisp. All the letters written in the Haudini book left the papers they were written in and took flight towards Leonardo.

The unconscious Turtle in blue groaned softly as the text buried in his skin. Slowly his green skin became full of inked words like the spells and words were tattooed on his leathery skin.

Mezme-Ron wasted no time and casted a smoke spell that confused the remaining conscious yet hurt turtles.

Using the distraction, the hippo picked up the still knocked down turtle in blue and left by jumping into a comically big Hat.

Which after the duo disappeared into.. it resized to a normal hat.

And with that.. Leonardo was gone.

Leaving the bewildered turtles scrambling to try to find him to no avail.

It was weeks later then the hippo and his brother reappeared. But his brother was... changed.

What was baffling is how their brother was now calling the hippo villain as "Master".

A strange ominous purple glow beaming from his eyes, an equal purple mist dripping from around his eyes crating this demonic look.

Then their once leader in blue was not longer wearing his usual gear.

He now stood infront of them with full magician suit regalia.

A formal black tuxedo with blue accents. No mask and perfectly designed globes. Even designer shoes!

But even all the clothes could not hide the tattooed words in his neck. The new clothes hiding most of them.

Worst part? They were obviously up to no good. Robbing a bank for starters.

Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael tried to reason with his brother to no avail.

All while he dodged every attempt from his brothers to stop him with ease. Casting spells like second nature while at the same trying to convince his own brothers that joining his new master would be preferred.

Sadly, like the subsequent 44th attempts. Leonardo managed to snatch Mezme-Ron from the jaws of defeat, teleporting himself and the hippo with the stolen money away with no way to track them.

The rest.. was just Donatello's own string of failures as a leader.

Donatello grunted heavily as he stretched. The bolts and retainers of his battleshell roared like pistons firing once before the heavy machinery fell from his back to the floor with loud bang.

Revealing scars and bruises of the battleshells mechanisms, affecting the softshell of the genius turtle.

He leaned forward, finally letting his tears flow free as he remembered how all this started.

#######

Donatello would have mused more about his failures as a leader, but then the cheerful voice of Shelldon 3.0 Alpha interrupted him.

After the horrible destruction of Shelldon 2.0 in the hands of the shredder as he gave his robotic life to protect Grand Master Karai. Donatello decided to not downplay things anymore.

Shelldon as cute as it was, It was now almost twice the size of the original. In flying mode he would be even bigger than the largest battleshell designed by genius in purple.

Meanwhile, when in fully biped mode. He was taller than Michelangelo and around 90% of the height of Donatello.

All while being much bulkier and heavier. Giving it a more "muscular" look to his turtley silhouette.

Shelldon floated infront of Donatello and his LED arrays in the mouth and eyes from his metallic face were alit, forming a happy smile.

-"Welcome back Master Donatello!" - Cheerfully said Shelldon.

A brief scan from the robot to Donatello's body quickly erased that smile for a few seconds before changing back to his cheerful self.

"It seems you had quite a fight Master!" said Shelldon.

"But you're here safe!.. _I ....ꅐ ꏂ ꏂ ꏂ ꅐꏂꋪ ꋪ ꋪ ꏂ ꉣꄲ ꄲ ꋪ ꒯ ꒯ ꒯ ꏂ ꋪ ꒯.. ꓄꓄ ꓄꓄ꄲ ꄲꄲꄲ ꊰ꒐ꋊꋊꋊ ꌦ..._ am happy to see you. " Started Shelldon before his led face distorted, the leds going haywire. The colors turning from the usual purple into red, the face turning angry before turning back into its usual happy self.

Normally, a casual everyday person would be absolutely horrified if a robot of almost your size glitched in such a way.

Donatello in the other hand, was used to deal with bugs, glitches and even explosions from all his creations and inventions. Shelldon 3.0 was after all, in Alpha state.

So his only reaction at the glitching bot was to sigh to himself.

The genius was very well aware that he was so absorbed into rescuing his brother, that his other duties fell in priorities.

And in turn, he simply forgot that he had to review, patch, debugging and fixing Shelldon from his Alpha stage.

So bugs were to be expected.

He hoped to have a little time to check on Shelldon before he had to start planning again. Now planning to rescue 2 of his brothers from the clutches of Mezme-Ron.

Shelldon approached Donatello, and scanned him with his eyes, creating a laser array.

"It seems you have sustained some damage, Please let ...꒤ ꇙꇙꇙ ꇙ ꉣꋪꉣꋪꉣꋪꄲꄲꍌꋪ ꌦ ꒤... heal you!" Glitched Shelldon again.

Immediately from one of his arm sections, One of the newest inventions of Donatello emerged. 

A beam that sealed cuts with impressive precision and efficiency. Accelerating the cuts to close down and unlike using normal stitches, the beamed lacerations cured faster with almost no discernible lines or scars.

Donatello was too tired to object and just nodded. Assuming a T-pose for ease of access.

Shelldon hummed contently as he first went behind Donatello's back. A connection cable came from his back and quickly docked to the heavy battleshell on the floor.

It sprung to life, its lights turning red instead of the usual purple. The usual spiderarms sprouted from the back, using it to slowly moved towards the battleshell storage lineup in one of the labs walls.

Where it set itself on its belonging slot. Powering down into standby mode, the red color doing a breathing weave that made the lights go on and off with motion.

Shelldon continued humming as it floated going in circles around Donatello. His healing beam firing on different portions and sealing the cuts of his creator with glorious precision. 

Once it finished patching Donatello, he sprouted 2 arms that oddly had rubbery fingers. Delicately touching the genious's back while his speakers activated again.

-"You seem very stressed ...ꂵꋬ ꇙ.. ꃳ ꃳ ꋪ ꄲ ꓄꓄ ꓄ ꓄ ꓄ ꁝ ꋪ... Donatello".

"Please let us ....ꃳ ꃳ ꋪ ꋪꋪ ꋬꀘ ꌦ ꌦ ꄲ ꒤... help you relax Master!" added the cheerful yet gliched robot.

Donatello let the robot lead him up further in the lab. Where a luxurious massage bed awaited him.

The bed was very well designed. It being pretty narrow with movable pieces for the hands, arms and legs. While being super soft to the touch.

The genius was way too tired to object as Shelldon coaxed him onto the bed face down. Not before striping him out of most of his gear.

Only his mask and his black training lycra shorts remained.

Then he flopped exhausted on the bed plastron down. His head perfectly aligned with the bed hole designed to keep his spine straight.

Donatello could do nothing but let a happy sigh as Shelldon expertly started to massage his soft battered shell.

Unfortunately for him, he instantly jinxed himself as he tough "Shelldon might be right after all. Things can't go worse than they are. Some rest might help".

Unknowingly for Donatello. The 2 rubber tipped robotic arms from Shelldon, soon became 4, and then 8 as more areas opened on his armored shell.

Soon.. every arm was holding and massaging each extremity of Donatello, another his neck, another on his back. 

As the genius in purple groaned in satisfaction at the expertly given massage. Unfortunately for him, the last pair of robotic arms had taken a particular interest in the portion between his lower shell and his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelldon's behavior is kinda erratic.  
> What could have caused so?  
> Could an old rivalry be revived and use the fact that Donatello was almost in his lowest to make a move?


	3. Rebooting for your pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs or Deliberate? Things go worse for our tech savvy Donatello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL NSFW AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

> Previously:
> 
> _Soon.. every arm was holding and massaging each extremity of Donatello, another his neck, another on his back._
> 
> _As the genius in purple groaned in satisfaction at the expertly given massage. Unfortunately for him, the last pair of robotic arms had taken a particular interest in the portion between his lower shell and his thighs._

Shelldon continued hovering above Donatello as he laid down on the massage table. 

The robotic companion starting to slowly hum a lullaby as the soft shell turtle hummed in tune in a satisfied way.

The naughty pair of robotic arms slowly going down by gently touching the upper area of the thighs of the genius turtle who groaned in satisfaction.

Suffice to say, Donatello has not noticed his predicament. As the robot cleverly used the skilled touch of his hands and the massage motions to slowly set up the turtle in purple in a bind.

From just laid down soldier-like while facedown. Donatello was slowly maneuvered both his arms and hands now tied down in an rectilinear U.

With his shoulder to elbow of both sides straight to the sides, the arm to hands turned facing up.

Arms that were now locked to their positions, as Sheldon cleverly released the connectors from his shell to his robotic hand. The now independent appendage becoming a tight and firm padded shackle tying the turtle's arms to the surface of the armrest pieces of the massage table.

Another groan from Donatello as the 2 robotic pairs managing the legs put them straight down parallels to each other while doing fast and soft karate-chop style massage from the thighs of the turtle in purple, all the way to the ankles.

Using the distraction as leverage, Sheldon slowly lifted Donatello's legs.

With one robotic arm wrapping around the ankles while the 3 remaining hands alternated the karate-chop massage motion. Until they detected their creator's relaxation almost reaching the point of slumber.

While continuing his lullaby, the upper arms working on the turtle's back increased power and speed. Kneading the soft shells surface with scented oils making the perfect sensorial distraction.

In a slow motion, these remaining robotic lower arms and hands alternated between working the legs in an strong motions to slowly but steadily pull the genius's lycra shorts down. Smartly replacing the feel of the fabric with with nearby massage on different points of the laid turtle.

Soon the turtle in purple was pantless as Sheldon removed the constraining attire and with complete disregard, the piece was thrown unceremoniously to the floor. 

The robot maintained the attention on the back shell of his creator as he moved backwards. Gliding closer down to the lower now exposed part of him.

With the same skill, the lower robotic arms manipulated the relaxed and pantless legs of the genius turtle.

Soon the legs were in an inversed position of what his hands were. From waist to knee completely straight to the sides, from the knee to the ankle in a 90 degree down angle. The massage bed also changing of shape to follow this pose.

A gap appeared in the center of said bed now that the legs were separated. Giving Sheldon an up close and personal view and with an then unthinkable reach to the creator's hindquarters and groin areas.

With the now visible protective tail that was elegantly wrapped between the buttocks of the laid down turtle. Covering the personal cavities that held the private parts safe.

The slit containing his male members and his anal cavity safely obscured.

A quick scan from Sheldon's eyepieces on the rear area caused Sheldon to glitch for a second, code appearing in his eye pieces and distorting his LED array mouth from his usual smile to a distorted toothy maniacal smile.

And with a quick movement, squeezed Donatello's left buttcheck.

The genius reaction was immediate. Despite his grogginess he managed to barely lift his head groaning.

-"What the shell Sheldon, what are you doing?" an annoyed Donatello said.

-"Sorry Mast..ꃳꋪꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪ... Donatello, Our initials scans have noticed that your rear area is extremely sensi.. ꂠꈼ꒒ꂑꀯꂑꂦꐇꌚ ꁲꋊꂠ ꋊꈼꈼꂠꌚ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ... and would need special attention." Quickly replied the Bot while glitching again, then added: 

"The weight of your battleshells hav... ꒒ꈼꄞꋖ ꐞꂦꐇ ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗꂑꋊꁅ.. severely made some of your muscles very sensi... ꂠꈼ꒒ꂑꀯꂑꂦꐇꌚ꒒ꐞ ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ.. tive"

-"Doesn't matter, I'm not interested in AAAAAAAAH!!!" Donatello could not even finish his sentence as Sheldon put one of his robotic fingers straight on to the center of one of his buttchecks and then pushed down. Causing the Genius to recoil with pain.

-"Case in point Mast..ꃳꋪꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪ... Donatello". Hummed Sheldon cheerily.

-"Fine fine." Sighed the genius.

"Just not that hard, shell that hurt!". Added the turtle in purple.

-"Wonderful! Lets get star...t.... P̨̭̼͓̲̤̹͈ͪͭ̄Ḧ̭̞̟͈̠̤́͊̈́̃͟A̢̠͇͕̪̾S̴͙̺̙̭̳̏̑E̙̺̠͉ͦ̀ͫͣ͡ ̷̦͙̭̱̋̐ͅͅŢ̱̝̟͉̣̜͔͔ͪW̛̺͉͕̺̦̜̆̆̍Ȯ̥̝͉̯̞̜̠̘̈̕ ̛̜͙̝̟ͣ̔̀ͅṞ̖̝̻̱̙͍̪ͩͪ͌ͨ͟E͍̥̺̲͙͙͒̍̕ͅA̫̦̦̞ͮ͘D̛̜̼̞̳̘̻͛͂̂̉Y͎̮̌͛̚͡... Will make sure to not cause any discon..ꄞꐇꀯꀗ ꐞꂦꐇ ꌅꈼ꒒ꈼꋊꋖ꒒ꈼꌚꌚ꒒ꐞ.. discomfort" smiled Sheldon with his led array. Now hovering above Donatello.

The turtle in purple did not suspect that much but unknowingly for him. Sheldon had pinched a very specific nerve in Donatello's glutes.

The pain and the yelp of the offended mutant, concealed the fact that Donatello's delicate tail shoot up in reaction. And with impressive robotic reflexes, Sheldon had slipped a rubbered cylinder that looked like a sexual toy for males.

The tail was now inconspicuously forced upwards, unfolded. Leaving the entrance to the genius's private cavities to be fully exposed and ready to reach to.

Before even Donatello could decipher that he was now pants-less and his sex entrance and anal cavities exposed as his tail was forcefully upward. Sheldon immediately restarted his massage. 

The 4 arms now working the thighs and calves with each robotic part in one section of the turtle's. 

Soon the robotic arms moved upwards, switching between the upper thighs and the buttchecks.. squeezing them with gusto. 

Donatello soon gave a long soft sight, churring in satisfaction.

The motion continued as the minutes passed. With Sheldon slowly progressing.

Gradually letting the turtle get used to the touch as he advanced further and further.

The robotic arms were now mere centimeters away from Donatello's slit and taint. Kneading the muscular legs and buttchecks thoroughly.

Donatello stirred when he felt something was very wrong. A bit way too late, or more like a way beyond any chance of fighting back.

Sheldon was now unapologetically rubbing his ass like an horny man ready to prepare his sexual victim or partner.

The rubbered robotic fingers making circles around the genius's puckered hole. Alternating the motion with some squeezing and stretching.

Not only that. The massage bed has changed again. A small part that covered the last front remains of Donatello's crotch had disappeared.

The table was now holding the weight of the turtle from the chest all the way to the border of his plastron. Beyond that and with the position of the turtle in purple's legs. Left his taint, crotch and ass completely, irremediably and precariously vulnerable and exposed.

Then his head was also moved silently. He was now being held down tightly by the neck and the base of the bed by his chin, his head forced in an upward angle from his laying down position. The rest of the headrest had been removed.

Donatello was now alarmingly feeling that the robotic hands were now staining his private parts with some oily and slimmy substance as they continued with their more invasive molestation. And by now he knew that he was in danger, he didn't know what kind of danger at all. Not that it mattered as aspike of adrenaline removed any stupors he had. Now that he felt more awake by the sudden jolt of fear and fury, he angrily yelled at Sheldon.

-"Shelldon!, What the hell you're doing.. what th?" he tried to say but then silenced himself as he found himself unable to move.

He struggled to lift his arms or legs to not avail, then tried to turn his head but he couldn't. He was completely pinned down by a malfunctioning Sheldon.

-"Relax Mast..ꃳꋪꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪ... Donatello, Please allow us to help you and.. ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ ꐞꂦꐇꌅ ꅏꂑ꒒꒒... " The robot Immediately responded. Still with the creepy cheerful and happy voice summed with the diabolical like changes to his behavior every time he glitched. 

The Sheldon robotic arms were not wasting time, even as Donatello struggled.

Soon the turtle yelped as he felt one of the rubbered robotic arms break into his anal entrance.

-"Shelldon STOP IT! " Yelled Donatello, trying his best to release himself and failing miserably. As more and more restrains locked his pose down. He tried his best to turn his head and open his eyes in anger.

"EXECUTE STOP ALP..." tried to yell Donatello . Using his last resort abort code.

His exclamation was cut short as he managed to see something he had missed in the first seconds of his robotic molestation.

A top of the line widescreen monitor from one of his other projects, was now set up right in front of him.

The monitor was large and curved. Covering almost his entire field of vision. And since he could not turn his head to either side nor up and down, the only thing he could see was the this screen.

He blinked as the monitor came online, trying to understand what was going on while the molestation went deeper. He could feel more rubbery fingers inside his taint. All while at the same time, others fingers started to rub the entrance to his precious male member covering slit.

The monitor then started to spew gibberish and random code. Then started to fire up fast moving images, quickly changing then in succession.

Donatello at first thanked that he was not epileptic or he could have had a seizure. Until he started to feel bad.

His toughs became muddy, something was causing himself lose concentration. Making it harder and harder to think and concentrate.

He could only watch as the images flew with strobes of lights and random codes.

It was only that thanks to his genius he managed to catch a particular code line and some words in the sea of gibberish the screen was spewing.

-"Oh no, Shell No" was all he could think as he finally understood.. The commands read "Ȇ͚͉͔̠͘x̴̱̜̑̉ͭͪe̖̯̥̟̳͓ͧ͊́̕c̣͉͍̠̋͞û̝͇͍̗͎̤̖͓̋͠ṯ̢̤͒̀̃e̶̳̳̖̬̓ͅ ̤̞͚̗̼ͮ͊̔͆͘ͅC̣̺̟̅̋͘ò̡̭̳̰̥͔̞͊̿m̲͕ͦ̏͗ͬ͜m̵͕͍͕̬̭͔̙̓ͅȃ̘̹̣̟ͥͅñ͙̠͖̿́̀͡d̺̯̤͓̫̖̘̽͢:̥͔͈̖ͫ̚͟�̢̖͉̦̯̘ͫ̽ͫ�̱̭͎̀ͥ͘ ̥̪̼͍̔͠B̷̳̝͋ͤ̂̾r̷͉͖͍̍͋e̢͇̫̳͎ͧ͋ͬ̓ͅḁ̸̻̺̮̻͔ͨ̂k͔̩͎̊͟i̹̣̬̖͗ͬ̒͟ṉ̷̳̱͇̤̬͗͑g͈̬͇̱ͭ͠ ̘̰͈̜̼̞̭́̿̆͡Ḋ̤̺͎͇̰̯̌̉̈̕o͂̅҉̬͓̜n̖̱͗͘a̹̳̫̺̞͉̯͈̓̄ͪ̍t͓̳̻̩̭͆̅e̹̬͔̻̣͛̽̓ͮ͞ͅl̷͕̥̥̺ͧͨ̆l̛̥̥̗̉o͖̩̓̊͒͊͝,̹̳̦̱̙̹̰̹̄́ ̘̩̓ͫ̾͢s͚̰͐̓͠ͅt̛̳̗̻͖̬̜͊̂ͪ̓r̶͚̪̭̔̒̚o̶̼̖̚b̡̙̪̼̻̥̎̎͂e̵̝̳͙͐ ̭̩͚̦͓̱̰̯̄ͩͧͭ͘m̢̟͇͇͇̖̪̈o̶͉̝̤ͪͯ̔̔d̘͔̼̘̠̤͋͒͞ė̇̀ͣ҉̱̠̪̪͖̜̪ͅ ̝̳̖̙͚̬̐̊̀͞s̢̬̣̹̠͉͉͙̞͂̎ͪͦë̹͖̠͈̹͜l̛͇̤̼̙̝̐ͪͮͅë̡̮̖̙̘̣͖́ͅc̴̺͎ͮ̿̇̈́ẗ͈̦̲̼̭́͢,̸̳͕̝̙ͦ͆ ͉͍̣̜ͯ̑͋͝ͅͅb̵̦̻̆̓ͅo̻͇͓̟͋͡t̻̲̤̒̚͢ȟ̥͕͆͗͝ ͎͇̟͍̳̦͑͋̕w̙̲͓̭̿͟a̹͎͙̝̲͕ͮͫ͘y͆҉͈̞͎̻͈̺͙̭s̘̣̭̝͌̓̂ ̝͔̩̏͋͘d̤͎̙̟̽͜ͅe̯̩͆̓e̝̱̭̰̗̣ͤ́ͨp̴͚̹̹͙͎̥̜̖ͮ̿ͥ͛ ̳̯̦̥̣̉̄̂c̹̘͈̣̙͍͑ͤͤͣ͟o̺̖͎̼̻̲̠͍͑̔ȓ̼͇̞ͩ̊̇͠ẻ̯̗̣̺̙̙̂ͯ͡ ͍̜͚̱̘̞̪̬͆̈́͝ṗ̛̳͓̝̗̹͇̓̂r͈̝͗͐̅ͣ͠oͤͯ҉̻̮͓̝̙̜̪g̵̮̺͎̯̱͖ͭ̐ͧr̛̠̜̖̭̝ͣ̐͗̐a̢̠͍̦̤͚͔̰̹̋m̡̯̥̤̙̱̘̯ͥ̍̋̌mͭ̐ͪ҉̞ͅi͚̹͙̟̭͗ͮͪ̉͞n̳̣̫̭̳̍͆͛͝ͅĝ̶̖͇̱̖̯̟̞̺̑,̶͕̲̦͋ͤ͑ ̴̯̖̫̪̺͐s̴̘̗̠̒ͯͤl̀͒ͪͮ͏̖̮̫̖̪̟̮ͅų͈̥͖̗̔͆t̻͔͇̦͚̖̜̰ͣ̃̏̈͠i͖̳͂ͯ͢f̱̻͎͈̱͇̫ͬͫ͂͝ͅi̷̙̯̲̓ͣc͑ͨ̎̉͏͙͚̥͖å̭͈̔̓͘t̸͉̣͖̼̖̘̯̖ͤ̂ì̧̤͓̪̖͊̚o̲̟͎͈̜̼̥͍̊̕ñ̸̤̩̣͉̏̿̀".

He could finally put the pieces together, something broke into Sheldon and was using its modified code to break him, destroy his mental defenses to initiate some sort of mental conditioning, brainwashing or similar.

And in the struggle he could feel himself already fading down, his toughs and free will dying in the sea of commands.

A normal person could have been done. Lost instantly. But Donatello was not normal in any way.

He struggled, gasped and tried his best, his chest weaved in fear and sweat filled his skin. And with all his effort he managed to muster, he finally managed to close down his eyes tightly.

But there were some codes that managed to get ingrained in his genius mind, enticing him to open them again.

"Sheldon stop!" Gasped Donatello.

The turtle sighted in relief as the fingers penetrating his anal cavity's entrance were removed, with the 2 remaining arms still keeping his ass stretched.

He hoped that the command managed to hold onto the robot and Sheldon had finally stopped.

Unfortunately it didn't.

The damned cheerful voice of Sheldon came again.

-"You must relax Mast..ꃳꋪꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪ... Donatello"

"We're doing it for your goo.. ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꌚꈼꌅꀰꂑꋖꐇꂠꈼ...d " 

"Just let us in, you will feel bett.. ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꁲ ꉣꈼꌅꀰꈼꌅꋖꈼꂠ ꒒ꈼꀯꍩꈼꌅꂦꐇꌚ ꅏꍩꂦꌅꈼ..er"

Donatello was too busy trying to see how he could save himself from the situation. Sheldon was definitively not responding and he could not open his eyes to examine his situation.

If his eyes caught the commands and signals from that screen again, he might not be able to recover anymore.

He felt a bit hopeless as he could not figure out what to do. He was completely immobilized.

Shelldon had more than 6 arms at his disposal and 2 were unceremoniously holding his asschecks wide. 2 others were just molesting himself anally a few seconds ago so they could be used. 

The others were either used to pin him down or were also available.

He was blind and unable to anticipate what the robot was going to do next.

The dissonance between the cheerful words of his usual self being corrupted with the glitches made him extremely and dangerously unpredictable.

Unfortunately for the genius, Shelldon was already preparing for his next move as the commands in his OS cycled through his processors.

He got closer as he hovered above Donatello, carefully adjusting himself to the genius's body. His padded chest aligned perfectly with Donatello's own softshell.

A compartment on Shelldon's back lower area expanded. A circular door shuffling open.

Soon a large metal rod slowly slid out of its housing from this circular door. The rod had a similar build of Shelldon's flexible arms with multiple metallic rings.

The only exception being, a rubber or silicone covering surrounded the entire metal rod part.

The rod flexing a bit upwards making it obvious that it was a robotic replica of an semi-human male sex member.

Shelldon's arms propped and tightened its hold to Donatello and the massage table ( now it would be a better description to call it a bondage table).

The robot using a small sensor on the bottom of the compartment and below the rod to align itself with the genius's exposed anal entrance.

And like a bee with a stinger... Shelldon pushed in. Ignoring the pleas of the genius that refused to cooperate by keeping his eyes closed. But not for long processed Sheldon.

-"Gaaah!" is the only thing that the genius could exclaim. As Donatello felt the muscles of his pucker being stretched wide as the Robot's male phallus shaped rod broke in.

The combination of the robot's forcefully push, the prior acclimation with the rubbery fingers and the plenty of lube made things easier for the robot.

Not so much for the turtle in purple. As the unexpected penetration force... also pushed his body upwards, jolting his body.

Not only his back passage was defiled, the pain and the awkward pleasurable feelings did not help him.

The poor turtle could do not control his reaction in time as his eyes shot open by the surprising violation. And then it was over.

His eyes made direct contact with the monitors that were ready for him. Sheldon had increased the output and strength of the codes coming out, instantly trancing Donatello in it. 

Donatello tried his best again, gritting his teeth with all his mighty.

But the only thing he could do was to plead weakly to Sheldon.

-"Sheldon.. no.. no .. please.. no" as his voice faded, his panic and terror filled face slowly faded into neutral.

-"Its all ok Donatello! Just let it go. We will...ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ... fix.. you. We will ꌚꐇꀯꀯꐇꂵꋰ... You will be ...ꋰꌅꂦꀗꈼꋊ.. allright" repeated the robot as the effects of the mental assault on the genius's mind continued .

The pleas continuing weakening until they fell silent, drool slowly dripped from his mouth. The genius's pupils slowly going from a dismay and pure horror filled irises to enlarged plates fit for someone who was a drug addict of some sort.

Shelldon waited until he was sure Donatello was fully under control.

It did not take long, as the robot soon felt the entire body of his former master sag and relax completely.

Shelldon glitched dramatically again as the next sequence of commands had been knowledged. 

The robot smiled and continued with his programming.

And with a slow but strong thrust, the dildo rod was inserted into Donatello's anal hole until it was all in. The robot's compartment weaving again like a Bee's stinger.

A long moan from Donatello satisfied Shelldon before continuing with his commands.

Now that he was deeply inside his former master's. Shelldon descended with care, latching himself on Donatello's softshell. 

Slowly tightening his hold imitating a battleshell. His arms making sure that his large armored body did not hurt his now precious cargo.

The changes continued while the absent minded Donatello soaked his brain with all the programming coming from the monitor.

The devious commands forcefully interred deeply into his subconscious.

Meanwhile, Shelldon configuration changed again. As soon he finished latching himself on Donatello's body via the shell, Shelldon's head expanded. 

The eyes areas separating from the mouth area like a robotic Pacman figure. Slowly shaping itself. The head moved upward and stretched landing on Donatello's head.

Soon the mouth of Shelldon became the base and attached itself to the chin area the turtle. while the eyes and upper area adjusted to Donatello's back, top and forehead sections.

Essentially transforming from the frog-like turtle-esque head into a helmet covering Donatello's head.

With the open mouth area of Sheldon's head piece, becoming the open area of a visor-less of the helmet. Allowing the poor turtle to continue receiving the depraved commands coming from the monitor undisturbed.

Once the Helmed was finished, a mask with a gas piece slid up. Covering Donatello's mouth and nose area, a clear gas being pumped as soon the mask was sealed correctly.

The turtle in question started to tremble and shacking uncontrollably as his body rejected the chemicals being pumped in.

Soon the worrysome reaction of the turtle to the gas subsided, aided by changes set in the screen programming by Sheldon.

Sheldon adding "Hush, relax, you're ok brother Donatello". The genius's breathing regulating itself.

The next change was the screen. Once the troubles with the air mask were resolved by Sheldon.

A semi transparent circular rectangle slid from one of the sides of the helmet. Covering the field of view of Donatello and coming to life with a yellowish glare.

The larger monitor was shut down. The programming now being continued much closer and directly controlled and managed by Shelldon's new bodyform. Bodyform that was still expanding and tightening its attachment to Donatello's body.

Now that the helmet was successfully finished, Shelldon was ready to continue forward with the rest of the Phase 2 commands.

Like a piston, The rod came to life and with squishy sounds it was retracted partially from Donatello's ass hole. And then back in, slowly speeding up until it reached a level, maintaining the tempo.

"Slap.. Slap... Slap" sounded the rod as he went inside Donatello with clockwork precision. The turtle in question could only show his forced satisfaction during his programing stage by groaning and moaning consistently.

The penetration noises were occasionally deafened by the robot as his computer generated voice repeated -"Don't you love this Donatello" , alternated also with -"It feels great, don't you agree Donatello?" , -"You should agree that you love being a little slut, being fucked in the ass. Right Donatello" and -"You love being sexually used, right Donatello?"

These words repeated consistently alternating Shelldon's voice with an imitation of Donatello's own.

The gas mask partially silencing the moans and groans coming from Donatello.

The programming he was receiving making its work on his body.

Donatello's body no longer reacted like it was in danger or being abused. The turtle succumbing to the effects both of the gas, the programming and the constant repetition.

Soon the turtle's slit began to swell. Shelldon encouraged it to slide open by massaging around the slits' entrance with a pair of rubberized hands while continuing the anal onslaught.

It did not take long and with the encouragement by Shelldon's attention. The genius's member slowly slid out, Shelldon's robotic arms welcoming the member on its rubberized fingers.

With a vibration mode and some stroking, the member soon enlarged itself into a full pulsating erection. And for the robot's delight, the large turtle dick swayed with the power of the anal thrusts. 

It took a few tries for the robot to finally encase the delicate pink member into a silicone-like purple gel. Gel that soon solidified into an spongy-like soft solid silicone that soon came to life.

The gel breathed like it had life, flexing and expanding around Donatello's large turtle dick. Giving it a sucking and stroking stimulation, pretty much milking the genius out.

The onslaught of corrupting words from Shelldon continued to attack Donatello's hearing. Over and Over the same words were being repeated as the poor mutant turtle was assaulted on all his senses.

Id did not take long before Shelldon glithed again after he got the confirmation he wanted...

Donatello at first repeating very softly, struggling. Like trying to stop himself but barely failing.

-"Don't you love this Donatello" repeated Shelldon.

-" I.. I... " muttered the turtle.

-"It feels great, don't you agree Donatello?"

-"Hu.. ple..n...ohh...

-"You should agree that you love being a little slut, being fucked in the ass. Right Donatello"

-"no... n..."

-"You love being sexually used, right Donatello?"

-".. hu... I.."

-"Don't you love this Donatello" 

-"y.. yes..."

-"It feels great, don't you agree Donatello?"

-"I... I ... I love it.. I love it!" The turtle succumbed finally, his resistance fading completely and loudly proclaiming his fall.

-"You should agree that you love being a little slut, being fucked in the ass. Right Donatello".

-"Yes, I love being a little slut.. I love being fucked in the ass.. I LOVE IT"

The Shelldon's eyes gleamed in joy, like he had done a correct accomplishment. In his corrupted programming he tough he was doing something wonderful for his former master.

-"Thats wonderful brother Donatello!" Before the largest glitch made his whole armored body twitch, with a very loud "C̲͔̦̲̩͕̻̎̔̽ͫO̎̄̀҉͉̞̲͙̬̦̠̱R͓̬̺͖̞̓̐R̫̤̎̌̅̾͘U̪̱͕̓͡P̲̼̭̱͇͍̺̋͛T̨̙̮̺̫͙̝͚̠ͤ͗ͩÍ̱̥͕̮̹̜̲̏͢O̸̪̠̘̹͕̦̒͐̚N̿ͥͤͭ͏͚̹͈ ̸͔̳̯̩̝̩͈ͫ̎C̷͙͈̑͒͊O̳̬̬̲̦̟̖̯̚͠Mͦ̍́͏͓̩͙̭ͅP̛̜͕̪ͦ͒̿ͬL̞͖̗̱̦̳ͮ͜Ë́ͪ҉͎̟̠̪T̝̝͔̣͆͊́͢ͅE͊ͬ̐͒͏͕͓͉ͅ.̸̜̠̖̉ͨ̓ ̛̙̙̰̘͗I͉͇̹ͯͯ͟N̶̳̣͙̙̓ͦ͗̐ͅI̮̳̾͑T͈̖̙̓̉͂̑I̵̗̝̭̫̖̰̹͍̒A̵͖̤͇̳̰̰͔̽ͤT̹̙ͯ̚̚I̷͈̳̦̯̞͉̦͊̈͐͊N͉̯̞͊͟Ǧ͓̦̗͕̹̳̋ͩ ̟̗̼̝͙͇̎ͯͅP̛̬̺̺̞̝̥̬͈̃ͤ͆Ḧ̡̯͈̮́ͤA̴̮̝͖̗̫͖͐͌̆̎ͅS͍̣͉̦͊̓̐͘E̷̦̟̼̟̳͇̥̦ͧ ̟̳͎͓͒̓̀͟3̷̭̓ͅ" came from his own speakers. Multiple strange echos repeated the same loud corrupted message in the background.

And he responded to Donatello's admittance to give him more of what the turtle now wanted.

The robot increased the deep of penetration and the speed, the noises got louder as the speed increased.. "SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! "in and out went the rod with perfect synchrony.

Donatello's could do nothing but receive the onslaught that he now craved sluttily. His legs and fingers wiggling widlly as his ass was destroyed. His three fingered hands holding tightly to the sheets of the then massage bed.

His own dick also being assaulted by the silicone high tech milker. And his moans going stronger, lasting longer now with no regret whatsoever.

Shelldon's labor came to fruition again as he granted Donatello his first orgasm, the large dick switching widlly inside the milker before erupting like a fountain, spluttering to the floor of the lab.

The robot momentarily slowed down, making methodical long slow humping with his rod. As he milked and rubbed the turtle's prostate with gusto. Making sure that the genius's rode the orgasm with full force and as long as possible.

The raspy voice from the tied down turtle as he gasped and moaned all the way until he had finished his first load. A large pool of turtle fluids and cum mixed with lubricants was visible on the floor of the lab, right below the table our poor mutant hero was still strapped on. 

But Sheldon knew that his best brother Donatello needed more.. way more... to be fully satisfied. And soon restarted the humping with full force. 

The turtle in purple could do nothing but grunt and moan as he was merciless assaulted again, his own flaccid dick regaining rigidity as it was again the subject of targeted stimulations.

The frantic humping continued as Donatello was being fucked silly by Shelldon over and over. The mutant completely unable to notice the movement in the background.

Soon the noises in the background that were like echos, revealed themselves. As the full line of battleshells came to life and slowly approached Sheldon and the pinned down Donatello. 

Disturbingly, every single of the Battleshells no longer sported their natural purple scents. Neither the leds were of the normal green color, color that indicated that they were working correctly.

Not anymore.

All battleshells were now shinning with a devilish red accents as they continued to march towards Shelldon. 

One by one, changing shape, new pieces opening up, others closing up. Converting completely into something that could be described after watching one of the transformers series and movies. Where equipment that appeared normal and ordinary, came to life and reshaped itself.

One after another, the pieces were then attaching themselves to Shelldon.

Shelldon soon gaining pieces there and here. Enlarging himself one after another object fused on his robot body. Like some sort of magnet that was absorbing the surrounding smart equipment. Sheldon absorbed the pieces of battleshells at astonishing rate.

Unfortunately for Donatello. The impressive feat of engineering was not only obviously ignored by himself, the poor turtle who was assaulted on all sides. The corruption continued to be ingrained inside him.

But also ignored by Sheldon, who continued his commands with no pause. Snugly possessing the body of Donatello tightly. As he spread more and more around the turtle's body, keeping the programming going on the screens and loudly slapping his rod inside Donatello. 

Donatello who graciously gifted Sheldon with another loud orgasm.

The Robot was delighted, admiring all the pleasure his dear brother Donatello was receiving with all his sensors...

How long could the upgrading last? how many battleshells could Sheldon absorb? How big could he get?

Those would be the question of Donatello, if he was in his sound mind.

Unfortunately he was slowly but continuously falling deeper and deeper. Sheldon knew that too.

Continuously barraging the then genius turtle with the same questions. Questions that unashamedly were answered by the enthralled turtle in purple and encouraged by the bot.

Shelldon noted the progress of his built, delighted again as Phase 3 was on schedule. The progress was continuous and his upgrades were advancing as commanded.

The robot took pride on following the commands given to him. He will never let Donatello felt bad. That was his mission and he was doing very well.

His internal AI stopped mid sentence as he was interrupted by Donatello. Sheldon embraced the body of the turtle with joy as he felt him build up an orgasm. Improving his algorithms and speeding up the milking and humping as soon he got close.

Again his efforts were regarded as satisfied grunt accompanied by a long moan with short raspy breaths came from his special one. The pool of cum on the floor of the lab getting larger. Almost as fast as Sheldon did.

#########################

Sheldon's internal clock reported success. It took 5 hours to finally complete 3. 

If someone had entered the lab hours before, right when the corrupted had started. He would not recognized the changes.

The Battleshells were gone. The massage table discarded by the side. The cum of pool cleaned up.

What replaced it was incredible.

A biped Sheldon stood with his heavy robotic legs, leaning slightly backwards from his waist up.

The monstrous robot now stood beyond the size of Raphael, much bullkier as well.

His head was still very similar. Not only in the helmet shape with the bright and happy round robotic eyes. But because it still was occupied by Donatello's head.

Donatello body was still being held tightly by the robotic body but with massive differences.

While his chest was completely visible but covered by some sort of very tight black nano coat. The nano coat looked similar in texture as the turtle's old lycra shorts. Expanded and molded perfectly around his body, reassembling a second skin even above his plastron and shell.

Both the turtles's arms and legs disappeared inside the robotic arms and legs of Sheldon right midway above the knee and elbow. 

Like it was some sort of robotic restraining device. The black goo ended and then metal started right in these parts, providing a seamless integration that kept Donatello bound comfortably.

The goo also extended to the legs and arms as well as the neck. Only a few parts were uncovered:

The face, which was obscured by the yellow visor that was still bombarding Donatello with the last hours of corrupting instructions. The mask clouding and expanding, working as intended. Fogging at every groan, moan, cough and hard bread from the trapped turtle.

And the groin, where his entire area between his legs was exposed. And for good reason.

The turtle was never let go fully. The rod was still inside him, and still pistoning itself in and out. And in the front, a new sleeve snugly covering his erected member. A large thin tube connecting the hole in the fleshy tip to the armor. Both working in unison efficiently milking the mutant.

It was clear that the programming was almost completed. The turtle could not stop repeating "I love it"..."I'm a good slut".. but a new phrase was added as well. "Magic is real..". All while guttural sounds and drool continuously came from his mouth as the suit armor continued violating him causing a non stop state of pleasure.

The creepy giant robot still humming happily. Only stopping every few minutes to assault the genius with the same brainwashing questions. To which were answered again and again.

Until...

The sounds of steps soon could be heard along with the grunting and mechanical sounds of the suit fucking Donatello.

Shelldon immediately recognizing the source and going into scan mode.

A laser array appearing from his eyes scanning the darkness from the door that lead out of the lab and into the Lair's den.

The robot glitching heavily again, his eyes changing to red, spitting gibberish from his speakers that sounded like code and administrator privileges.

Before finally returning -"S̮͈̱̑͠U̥̭̍̓͡D͖͖̥̞̖̭̱̾͝O̳̞̙̎̈ͫ͡ ͍͓͉̮͙̰̖̒̒ͣ̅͢Â̛̟̙̺̘͙͗͐D̟̜̞̣̝͙͈͐͑͊ͣͅM̢̩̭̟̜͛ͤȈ̲̝͉̳͚̘̜̖ͦ̃͠N̥̖͉͎̖̋͒̍̚͠I̧̼̖̹̹̤͎̬̿̊S͙͙͕̹̈́̑͛̚̕ͅT̸͇͇̥̼̘͇̹͎ͮR͍͙̗͇ͬ͑͡Ą͎̹͕̹͔͚̒T͉̺͚̬ͮ̿͘O̴̹̳̻̺̟̰̗̿R̴͇͇ͨͨͨ̈́ ͓̱̖̝̯̻͇ͯ̆͆͝R̻͈̪̜̞ͯ̓̎̚͢E͇̠̥̞̜͇͚͕̒̿̕C̶͓̪̻͍̮͖̄̑ͫͣỜ̘̩̩̠͉G͌ͦ̓͑҉̗̣͇̠̺̼̗N̖͍̈́ͧ͝ͅI̸̥̟͉̬̮͍͖̐Z͔̲̩̟̤̠ͪ̾͝E̷͙̝̱̮̯̞̫̍ͮ̅̀D̷̩̣̩̻̓ͥ͊ͅ"

A shadow figure stepped from the darkness, thin short tattooed asian girl with cyber punk attire entered the lab.

-"Welcome Master Kendra!" announced Shelldon with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things not going well for Donatello. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Note 1: The first infected battleshell later was infecting all the other battle shells with Sheldon's corrupted code, one by one.
> 
> NOTE 2: Some translations in case some want to know what the hell its going on with the glitches:
> 
> ꃳꋪꄲ꓄ꁝꏂꋪ = brother. (this change is very important).  
> ꂠꈼ꒒ꂑꀯꂑꂦꐇꌚ ꁲꋊꂠ ꋊꈼꈼꂠꌚ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ = Delicious and needs fucking.  
> ꂠꈼ꒒ꂑꀯꂑꂦꐇꌚ꒒ꐞ ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꄞꐇꀯꀗꂑꋊꁅ = deliciously ready for fucking.  
> ꒒ꈼꄞꋖ ꐞꂦꐇ ꌅꈼꁲꂠꐞ ꄞꂦꌅ ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗꂑꋊꁅ = Left you ready for breaking  
> ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꌚꈼꌅꀰꂑꋖꐇꂠꈼ = eternal servitude.  
> ꒒ꂑꀗꈼ ꁲ ꉣꈼꌅꀰꈼꌅꋖꈼꂠ ꒒ꈼꀯꍩꈼꌅꂦꐇꌚ ꅏꍩꂦꌅꈼ = like a perverted lecherous whore.  
> ꈼꋖꈼꌅꋊꁲ꒒ ꌚꈼꌅꀰꂑꋖꐇꂠꈼ = eternal servitude.  
> ꋰꌅꈼꁲꀗ = break.  
> ꌚꐇꀯꀯꐇꂵꋰ= succumb.  
> ꋰꌅꂦꀗꈼꋊ = broken.
> 
> You can create your own glitch text generator with this : https://exoticfonts.com/
> 
> NOTE 3: Christ. I started writing the idea I had in my mind yesterday and only finished today at 5:00 AM!  
> a lot of rewrites and reshapes to allow better continuity and flow.


	4. No returns allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go worse for our hero as the real culprits behind the whole plan finally show their face.  
> Will Donatello manage to free himself? Will he fall out of grace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was written in two sittings. Had to refine a lot. As big gaps and some holes between the continuity affected the whole thing.  
> So sorry for the writing mistakes. As I have no Alpha or Beta-readers either.

Previously:

> _The robot glitching heavily again, his eyes changing to red, spitting gibberish from his speakers that sounded like code and administrator privileges._
> 
> _Before finally returning -"S̮͈̱̑͠U̥̭̍̓͡D͖͖̥̞̖̭̱̾͝O̳̞̙̎̈ͫ͡ ͍͓͉̮͙̰̖̒̒ͣ̅͢Â̛̟̙̺̘͙͗͐D̟̜̞̣̝͙͈͐͑͊ͣͅM̢̩̭̟̜͛ͤȈ̲̝͉̳͚̘̜̖ͦ̃͠N̥̖͉͎̖̋͒̍̚͠I̧̼̖̹̹̤͎̬̿̊S͙͙͕̹̈́̑͛̚̕ͅT̸͇͇̥̼̘͇̹͎ͮR͍͙̗͇ͬ͑͡Ą͎̹͕̹͔͚̒T͉̺͚̬ͮ̿͘O̴̹̳̻̺̟̰̗̿R̴͇͇ͨͨͨ̈́ ͓̱̖̝̯̻͇ͯ̆͆͝R̻͈̪̜̞ͯ̓̎̚͢E͇̠̥̞̜͇͚͕̒̿̕C̶͓̪̻͍̮͖̄̑ͫͣỜ̘̩̩̠͉G͌ͦ̓͑҉̗̣͇̠̺̼̗N̖͍̈́ͧ͝ͅI̸̥̟͉̬̮͍͖̐Z͔̲̩̟̤̠ͪ̾͝E̷͙̝̱̮̯̞̫̍ͮ̅̀D̷̩̣̩̻̓ͥ͊ͅ"_
> 
> _A shadow figure stepped from the darkness, thin short tattooed asian girl with cyber punk attire entered the lab._
> 
> _-"Welcome Master Kendra!" announced Shelldon with joy._

Kendra just stood there by the entrance of the lab, just staring at Donatello's precarious situation.

But something was amiss.

If Donatello had been on his right mind, he would have wondered.

"Why is she not gloating"? 

The ongoing feud between Kendra's purple dragons and the turtles ( with a particular vendetta with genius turtle himself) has been since that fateful day they tried to steal Donatello's battleshells for criminal intents.

But there was she.

Just standing, looking back.

Face disturbingly neutral.

No gloating, no bravado, no famous villain monologue about finally defeating their hated enemy.

She was just.... there.

But something was clearly strange about her. Not only her behavior, but also the strange purple haze inside her eyes giving it a strange demonic look.

The answers were close, as a much larger shadow entered from the hallway and stood below the door frame of the lab.

The shadow inspected the surroundings before moving forward.

Then his left large arm reached to touch Kendra's right shoulder.

The light finally touching the new individual. First the hand, revealing a very large 4 fingered gloved hand.

Clearly too large to be an human's.

Then the arm, revealing a fine suit.

Before he became fully visible, his voice boomed. 

-"Well done Kendra!"

Hypno-Potamus revealing himself chuckling quite pleased at the sight.

Shelldon just stared in confusion, not understanding what was going. Until Kendra responded with the same neutral face, devoid of emotion.

-"I serve you Master Hypno".

-"Master Hypno?" countered Shelldon focusing on Kendra.

"If you're my Master's Master, does this makes you my Grand Master?" Shelldon added as he calculate the iterations and probabilities.

Hypno raised his hand doing a small shuffle with them. 

Kendra immediately reacted by looking at his Master Hypno directly to his eyes.

The mutant hippo's eyes glowed with the dark aura and then nodded to Kendra. Who turned immediately to Shelldon in the same zombie like state and answered eerily.

-"Yes, This is my Master Hypno, aka Mezme-ron".

The confused look of Shelldon inmediately changed, glitching a few times before finally knowledging what was explained.

-"I salute you, Grand Master Mezme-ron!" Shelldon happily replied back looking at the great figure.

-"Good, Now Kendra.. your job here is done. Make our useful toy obey my simple orders. Oh, and delete yourself from him. Would you?" said the large hippo with a clear devilish tone in his voice.

\- "Yes Master" Replied back before focusing back to the robot.

"Shelldon, execute command Kendra one six alpha 6. All ownership to Mezme-ron, aka Hypnopotamus"

Shelldon could not even knowledge or say anything before he twitched horrible, his eyes turning off and on at random intervals with weird code being visible in his leds before seemingly normalize himself.

-"C̥̻̟͗͐͛͜o̡̮̼̖̣̖̜̫͈ͭͦm͖̪͇̜̤̺ͭͯ͑͘m͙̬̺̝̣̳̦͊̽͠ȃͫ͗͏̩͖̮͖̟͕n̯̩͎̠̲̜͉͒̊d̻̝̆̀̾͠ ̙̺͕ͬ͆͝R̛̹͎̓̾̈e̡̜̞͎̮̯̟̬͌́c̻̖͋̚̚ë̶̝̣̝͇̯͚̠́ͦȋ̗͈̗̼̂̀͝v̅ͤ̐̚͏̠̩e̸͇̙̺̳̪̟͙̜͋d͉̼͍̮̞̩̾̇͐͟.̝̦̙̪̲̣͚͙̏ͬͯͧ ̎͏͉͓̟̘͇U̍̌҉͓̹ş̠̞̜͎̉̾͂͊e̴̞͚͗̃̏ͅr̢͚̮̫̰̺͍ͫ̄ ̧͔̤͙̟̙̙͙ͮ͗ͥ̔ͅM̴̥̘̩̀́͛e͇͉̥͕̻̲͙ͭ̄ͨ̏͘ͅz̷̘̪̞̪̟ͣm̡̱̮̥͇̽̽̐̚e̡̱̯̪̭̗̰̙ͫ-̨͉̠̝̥̪̪͈̺̇ͦ̈̅R̢͉̣͖̅o̶͓̲͌̈́n̴̖͕̭̂ͅ ̧̥̞ͩ̌̌͌ǐ̷͖͖̖͂s͔͈̫̭̅̒̅͋͘ ̥̰ͦ͢ņ̳͇̫̰̤̠͖͒̀̈o̢̥̫͐w̶̺̯̻̫̲ͪ̌ ̖̠̰̺̗͈̪̋͑ͩ̑͜S̫̬̤͈̰͉ͭ̔Ṷ̸̤̜̩̞͍̿͒͂̂ͅD̢̳͉̪̤̞̐ͤ̋O̼̣̺̗͛͠ ̴̹͔̫̔͑a͇̠̳̰̫͎̹͒ͅn̜͉̤̾̿̋̚d̨͈͍̦̹͔ͭ ̢͎͉ͧ͊ͅȒ̖͔̖͕̼͚̰͘Ȍ̧̟̰̟͎̳͊͑O͇̜̝̩̦̖ͬͭ͊̚͝T̸̺͕͕̍̋ ͙̬̫͙̣̽ā̡̲̘̙̐ͮ̉d̫͚͉͉̮̟͔̽̃͞m̹̥̝ͩ͝i̝̣̟̯̥̺̻̫̋̄͝n͉̼̓ͪ̾̿iͯ̌̌͏̪̻̞s̰̮̭̗͙̞̼̹͐̒́̊t̡̲̥͇̟̪̽̂ȓ̼̱̮̣̠̮͡a̧̞̟̩̳͆͆̀t͇̪͉̺̫̻ͫ̇͜ͅò͏͕̼̻̞ͅr̺͈͓̘̣͖͉̊̿͌ͯ̕.̧̜̤̰̣̘̂".

-"Shelldon, User list" immediately replied the purple hoodied girl.

-"Č̛̙̫̠͌o̥̯̎ͥ̑͢m̸̱̬̯̲͋ͯ̌ͬm̗̙͉̳̭̹̟̯̓͝à̹͙ͮ͜ņ̹̤͓̝̳̖̳̰̂͆̒d̸͇̳̤̰ͤ ̷̟̺ͥ̉ͫͬR͙͍̳̩̹̈́͟e͖̹̘̦ͬͨ̇͠c̵̞͇̣͉͇̥͔͒ͯ̓ͫeͦ͏̲̝í̤̗͍̥͓̠̝̅̉͝v̢͙̠̲̱̺̞̈́e̶̤͚̼͍̬̹̤̖͌͆͛d̤̠̯̎ͨ͌̒͞.̪̠̤͍̳͙ͣ̔ ̶̹̦̦̖͈̤͓̾ͤ̒C̢̗̮̤͔̭ͤ̍ũ̵͈̠̘̖͈̳ͧ͐̀ͅr̡͉̹̤͔̫̯ͬͧr̙̫̹̲͐ͣ̅̆ȩ̮̤̾ͯ͑n̾҉̯̩͍̠̘̲̬t̷͙̭͚͓͒ͥ͌̇ ̨̥͙̝̫̜͍̮͕́l̯͇̫͔̈́̿i͚͍̘̱̠̐ͧ̽̚s̶̱̰̗̼ͣ͑̏t̖̯̥̩̮͔̗ͦ:̨͇̜͙͍̜̟̓̏͂ͦ ̴͇͓͉͓͔ͯ̎̓L̖̲͆ͫ̆̓͠ͅo̪̜͈̤͙̔͒̑͡w̨̖͓͉ͩͣ ̾̊ͩ̑҉͉͖̙̲͔̙l̗̺̅̋̓͡ȅ̬̹̙͓̠̳̬̼͝v̷̪̪͓̗͕̓ͫͯe̙̮̺ͥͯ͝ͅlͤ͏̱͙͎̙̬͉ ̵̰͉̩̺̦̩͓͌͋͊̊Ų͕̽̽ͅs̰̗͇͙̟͌̎̈́͞e̴̟̫̟̩ͬ̀r̷͚̗̳̿͆̊s̷͓͙͇̭̜ͫ:̥͉ͮ̓͘ ͤ͑͊ͣ҉͓̞͍͓̯͉͇L̫̭̤͙̻̻͖͎͐e̦̘̊͋ͬo̬̫͈̪̞͕ͫ͜ñ̢̯̲̬͖͍͐a̶̦͎͉̘̯̯ͬ̐͌r̷̙͍̖̤̦̞͇̪̔̌̄ͭd̪̤̯̝͔̞̺ͤ͠o͂͗͐҉̮̺,̡̪̦̰͆͂̓̀ ̞̬͖̻̺͍̼̓̐̓͢R̗̺̾͘a̶̞̘̩̙̯ͫͥͩp͓̝̜̻͉̜̳ͤͤͩ̃͢ͅḥ̺̭̠͖̺͔̚̕ā̺̦̻̈͆ͦͅe̛̠̩̽l̛̻̻͈͚̝͛ͮ̑ͪ,̭͍͙̲͔̄ͅ ̨̹̼̙̘͔͒ͩͦM̡͕͙̻̗̭̼͕ͦ̚i̖̱̩͋͡c̒ͦ̒̔͏̜̤̬͉̳̥̳ẖ̹͈̻̦̼̬̹̏͛͝e̡͓͉̱͇̠̠͎͐ͮ͂̚l̨̩̭̺͔̺̼̒̾ã̵͔̟̱̪͒̑̏ņ͙͈̠̖̙̞̤͖̽g̻͇̘̱͚̤ͭ̋ͬ̕e̼̹̳̬̹̓̌l̩͉̤̲̝̘͙͊͝ȯ̧͈̘̝̥͈̩͋ͨ.̱͈̣̻̾̅̃͑͠ͅ ̡̣̦ͮS̯̲̯̬̿̎͌͢ͅp̴̫͉̹͈ͥͣ͋̆ę̣̭̱̩̣ͯͫ̅c͇͕͋̊̔ͣ͝ȉ̝̹̗͖̖͠ȧ̞̞̬̭͚͉̒̿͂͡l̨̝̪̏͑̽ ̧̹̦̫̪̬̣̠͇̑C̜̖ͤ͂ô҉͉̺̙̦̬̫͎m͇̞̠̳̰̯͂̐̽͜m̩̹̜͍̗ͤ͟a̛͚̜̘̪̬͓̅͊̈n̛̝̬͓̦̆ͯd̬̘͖͍͉̞̝̎͠ ̷͍͖̝ͧ͌u͔͓̫̥͇̪͐š͍͈̞̤͙̠͈̥͑ͧe̪̙̓͑̒ͣ͞r̥̦̙̿͜:̱̳͎̟̻̲͉̹̃̑͞ ̞͚͚̱̫͔̥̇D̀ͪ҉̬̟̙o͂҉͔͙͎̬̰̺n̰̝͔͕̻̗̱̰͂͛͟ą̯̦̯̯̞͊t͕̘̦ͯ͂̇̉͡e̱̩̩͓͛̚͞ͅl̜̘͈͚̣̗̤̊ͅl̬͇̯̟̠̞̳̔̃o̗̺̟̩̫ͩ͒͐̉͘.̠͔͊̌̕ ̥̞͔̹̗̦̲͒͂͋̕R̬͓͍̤ͯ̈́͂͑͞ͅͅO͓͓̻̬̐ͪ̏͢O̥͇̞̝̬̣̒̆̕T̘͓̙̞̘̞͐̔̃̓͘ͅ ̹̮̬̯̼̼̈́̇͢Ó́̆ͤ͏͈͚̠̯ẃ̹͈̥̎̊͝n͆҉͉͙͓͚͕̯̺̜e̥̯͛͋r͎͈̻̞̫̲̠̺̎͊ͨ̓͟:̨̫̹͙̭̥̲̑̈ ̴͖͚̪̟̲̥͖̍K̵̦̗̭̭̿͗͐ͦe̖̠̯̝̱͓̹ͮ͝n̹̲̳̫̤̏̊ͯ͞ḍ̨̟̊̈́r͓̹͈̗̳̖͎͌ͣ͑̆͝a̪̦̤̝̤ͨ͒ͤ,̷͇̪̖̰͔͎̻ͬ̎͗̉ ̓̂͏͔̻̜͍̟ͅM̺̣̝̭̱̣͎̦̀̓̿ͥê̛̘͇̗͕̳̝͛̾z̢̜͇̼̻̍̉m̧̳͍͂ë̃ͥ҉̱͚̟͈-̨̞͉̤̙̞̣͈̜̆r͈̪ͦͮͬ͞ǒ̢̬̬̱̠͎n̫̼̩̫͔̺͂̓̑͞.̘̮̰͈̗͊ͣ͢ ̧̙͇͉͙̎̃̿

-"Shelldon, delete all data from user Kendra Blackdragon" added the petite hacker girl.

-C̜̰̫͍̣̓͜ǒ̴̹̻̞̪̰͉͍͙̀m̯̪̭͎͈̗̐ͤͧṃ̨̼̞͔̝̰̪̂̅͑͑ą̟͇͓͕ͦn̖̰̫͔͔͔̳ͨ͂ͨͤ͢d͇̰̫̗̤̘͛̊ͣ͟ ̯̤͎̙̊̕ͅR̢͔̩͖͇̝̜͓̐͐e̠̺͙̲ͦ͋̎͘ć̡̘͙̳̳̬̥̱͈̏e͓̦̺͎͖̼͔ͧ̓̓͞i̥̥̯̿ͭ͢v̡͔̼̭̻̩̹̎eͥ͗̀̂͏̝̥̻̺d̞̺̫͖̩̞͇͊̎͝.̙̭̄ͣ̈́̀͠ ̛͍̟̘ͥ͛͊ͅĶ̺̫̙̩̩̾ͥe̸̪̜̼͇̖̫̳̤ͩn͈̙͓̦̿̋̆̊͝ͅd̢͔͔͍̯̤̜̬͖̾r̡͚̬̪̗͋̓̄ͅa͙͎̹̳̅ͧ͝ ͌ͨ̽̍͏̤͙i̷̹͖̯̳̥̩̱ͯsͤ̍͏̙̬̣̭͕͚ ̰͎̞̫ͧ̈̄͟ň͔͓͓̾͆̚͘o̧̯̙̹̣͍̩̞̔̓ ̵̞̹͋ľ̟̝̼͇̲̊́͡ỏ͏͓͓̼͙̙̼n̛̳̗͊̓g̣͍͉̮̪͓͕ͫ͢e̳̻̭̬̟͉̽̓͂̈͢r̹͍̦̀͂͠ ̼̳̺͍̤̦̋ͩ̋ͤ͜i̝͈̯̝̙̻̥͌̐͘n̰̙͇͙̲̭̏̔̈͘ ̙̺̌ͫ̉ͭ͟ṫ̥̯̤̜̘͈̘͛h̴̼̙͇͔͂e̶̠̩͇̗̠̖͙̺͒̒̆ͧ ̗̝͖͚ͦͩ̿ȕ̘̰̟̱̩ͧ̕s͔͕̲̫̙̤̖̱ͨ́̋̒e̠̞̫̐͘ŗ̲̰̎ͦ̾ ͮ̅҉͕͚̞͎l͖̣̝͍̙̫̱̿̉ͭ̂i̦̗̥ͬ̎s͊͏̺͚̺̼t̬̟̒ͨ̔̂.̱̦̱̩̫ͤ͊ͪ

-"Its done Master". Said Kendra now focusing on the large hippo magician.

-"Well done Kendra, but now.. We do not want any more troubles right? You done well, but we cannot have you interfering in our affairs later on" chuckled the Hippo.

-"Master?" Said a very confused Kendra.

Before she could even add anything, Mezme-Ron was already reciting a new spell. Trancing Kendra completely again.

-"You will leave the sewers. As soon you exit, you will forget about anything that has happened until now except my commands."

"Once outside, you will feel disappointed in the big city and how you think your skills are needed somewhere else. You will leave the city to never return and move somewhere in the middle of some random tiny town. Where you will get a love for farm and wild animals." added the large hippo, chuckling wildly as he finished his sentence.

-"Yes Master" responded Kendra in the same robotic way, before she just turned around and walked out... never to be seen again.

-"Now.. my my Donatello... You have been a torn for way too long. If it wasn't for your brother's dexterity and randomly on the whim plans that he managed to create out of nowhere. All in perfect time just to barely counter your own plans.... You would have defeated me a long time ago"

"But not this time. You see Donatello, this plan was also graciously created by your brother to finally put an end on your irritating interferences."

"I have lost so much time, money and resources to see you interrupt my plans over and over"

"Shelldon, what is the status of the plans Kendra programmed you to" said the hippo, now focused on Shelldon.

Shelldon knowledging his new master replied promptly:

-"Phase 3 and 4 completed, commands have been successfully inserted in V̶̜̙̹̗́̐Ì̵͇̖̘͐̏͆C̵̬̹͈͚̭̬̋Ţ̭̖̉ͥI͍̠̥̅ͣͬ͠M̨̲̠ͩͤ̅ͫ my brother Donatello. He should res... ꂵꂦꁲꋊ ꅏꂑꋖꍩ ꉣ꒒ꈼꁲꌚꐇꌅꈼ....pond to your magics now Master!"

-"Good..." The magician again looked at bound soft shell turtle.

"You see Donatello, you have... correction.. you HAD this strange resistance to Magic. I could easily blast your brothers with no issue, I trapped your youngest in the mirrors... Yet you somehow defied me, I could not affect you other than physical spells."

"But now Donatello, I made you believe in magic by using your own weakness. Your love for machines. That is why our little as-been Kendra was so successful on using your own toys to weaken you bodily and mentally."

The hippo reached to Donatello's head, rubbing his right cheek past the mask with his large gloved hand.

"You're mine dear Donatello, and I will make sure you love every single bit before succumbing to me!"

The absent minded Donatello was still too clouded, still tied to Shelldon's body to even say anything.

-"Shelldon, Phase 5. Release Donatello and leave him in the bed facedown. I will break him now"

"Belay that, Put him Face up. I want to see him as he loses his last bit of self, For when he accepts my offers and when he pays the sacrifice" chuckled the hippo evilly.

"Nothing more appropriate for my biggest annoyance" added the hippo acidly.

Shelldon immediately took action at the orders.

-"Orders received Master" replied the robot.

Soon Shelldon's began to move, his arms reaching for his precious cargo tied on his armature. The goo slowly receding and freeing the softshell turtle from his lecherous prison. 

The robot picked the now completely naked soft shell and set him on top of the massage table, which had been configured. 

Leaving Donatello fully exposed face up towards his new torturer. 

Torturer who was already undoing his pants, revealing a monstrously big male appendage with 2 large sagging testicles of the size of melons. 

Shelldon looked a bit worried at his former master who seemed to be barely conscious and the clear path the hippo was planning for his former master.

Unfortunately for the robotic individual. The hippo magician already had plans for him.

-"Shelldon" said the hippo looking at him as the mutant was finally pantless revealing the mammoth member in full glory.

"Your master orders you to shutdown permanently and erase any information you've had in the past month" said the hippo before chuckling evily.

-"Wait.. Master I can still...." was all Shelldon could say before he glitched horrible and started to spew code and error lines in his eye pieces.

"C̙̣̗̰̳̬̫̍͊͐̆͜o̶͉̯̫͕̎m͈̮͕̩͓̙̼̤ͬͩ̾͊̕m̯̟̥̲ͥ͢ä̗̘̹͈͎͒̊̌̕n̛͚̫̽̚d͓̰̥̂̑̎͞ͅ ̅҉͎̱k̘̙̆̒͠ͅn̴̯̮̫̬̅o͙̝͍̲͔ͤ͗̈͞w̛͉̠̼̗͓̯̋ͦ͂͂l̸͓͉̦̙͙̠̙̻̽ḙ̷̱ͨͬd͇̺̞͍ͬ͡g̵̯̣̠̠̘͓̓̇̍e͐҉͍̯͈͈͕̖͓.͇͉̓̓̚͞ ̨̠͙̱̻͕̇ͩS̢͈̪̞̒ë̬̩̫͈͈͈ͨ̎͜c̚҉̯̬̙̥͇̯̥u̡͇̱̠̪̇̆ṟ̙̣̲͌̇̚͢ͅe̵̝̣ͧ ̘͕̝͒̐ͣ͞d̨̫͇̠̳͈̹́̽e̓͌ͪ͊͏̩͚̞ͅs̨͕͚̅̔t̯͎̩̲̗̰͎ͩ̈́͂ͩ͢ͅr̲̺̺͙͈̥̉͜uͦͪ҉̼͙̩c̓̽̊ͫ͏̬͍̹̰t̠̲̮ͫ͜i̩͔̗̫͛ͯ́͢ȍ̪̱͓̟͙̕n̡̲͈̲̪̟̪̤̺ͫͭͫ̊ ̨͓͙̻̤͖͕ͯo̴̘̲͔͈̦̙̫͎̊̓̔ͬf̰̥̜̫̰ͫͥ͡ ̸̲͍͕ͦc̗͉̫͔̹̖̠̓͒ͯ͆ͅòͦ҉̼̮̠̩n̛̘̝͓̯̺̹̝͇ͦ͆͊f̖͚̮̦̬̄̕ị͔̥̞̝̱́̑͡d̳̮̎͋̑͐̕e͚͉͔̳͖͂̌ͅn̫͕ͮ͘t͇̫̘͔̂̋̇͒͜ȋ̵̺̞̬̯̳a͓̘ͣ̂l̸͕̜͓̣̼̦̹̘͗̄̾ ͚̜͓ͤd̍̂ͮͣ͏͔̬̝̭͕a̬̲̞̦ͨ̃̿͟t͇̠̥̼̣̪̮͌͜a̢͕̼̦̯̱̱̻̺̅̏̋ ̧̰̦͚͍̌̋ȋ̤̤̉̊͝n̢͉̱͙̪̥̟̬̎̅ ̶̮͍̖͚̠̜͐p̢̰̯̼̟͇̩̳̌̏ͥ̈r̢̠͔̐̇o̬̬̩͙̟ͤ͜g̜͎̱̬̓̈͝r͑̈ͨ͛҉͖͔̦̩̞e̱̳͙̪̘̗̯͈͊͡ṣ̜̖̤̱ͧͥͮŝ̛̮̬͉̊̃̇ͅ.̥̥̃͡"

The robot started to twitch before sagging backdown like it deflated and lost power.

"D̗̯͎͍̔ͩ̐ͮ͜a̢̹̱ͤt̽̉ͤ͏̤̮̙͚͔̠̪̞ạ̼̪͓͌̂ ̡͍̫̀͐͐ḓ͚͉͉͕͕̰̈́͘e̷̯̭̱̠͊̄l̶̺̲͎̻̟ͣ̿ͥͣe͕̺͔̜ͥ̏ͤ͠tͦ͂҉̘̬̼̻̙ǐ͔̙̺͉̪̯̼̳͟o͍̮͈̰̊͑͜n̛̪̦̭͚͓ͬͨ̾ ̣̟̳̜͎̯̓͑ͦ͐͘c̯̺̎̀͘ǒ̶͚̬͇͖̟͕̋̍ͨm͕̦͚̹̼̹̮̙̅͜p̶̘̳͔͙͈̦̹͊̃͑̚ḷ̡̭͈͙ͩͪ͐ê̷̝͕͙̳̜̭̤͚ṫ̡̺̺̼ͣ͐e̷̤̳̎̌̿ͪd̫̠̲̟̙͎̪̜͛ͣ͢,̨͇̙̳͒͑͆ ̠̥̟̱͍͉̗̿̈́͜ͅi̠̮̝̭̗̦ͬ̕n̢̥̝͉̯̤̗̮͗ͯͦ̾ḯ̺̪̐͠ͅͅt̛̳̦̗͍̦̱̠ͯi͕͚̝̱̹̱ͦ̂̐͜a̴͙͎̼̝ͨ͗ͭ̚t̛̬̣̥̐͊ͬi͔̞̥̪̜̜͈ͣ̌n̸̻̝̣͎̿g̭̱̋͆̾̅ ͣ̚͏̖̜͙̱̣ͅÓ̶͙̩̘͙͍̼͈̤ͨ̓͑S̡̩̞̤̺͕͐ ̴̣̭ͤ̚s̢͍̦͖͒e̛͇̭̙͍͇̼͉̍ͪc̶̮̞̣͔̝̎ú̧͔̿ͅr͇͇̼͑͢e̴̙̠͈͚̞͎ͮ̆̏ͮ ̴̮̯̣̠͎͑́̈́wͩ̔҉̳̖̗̮͉̲͙i̛̲̘͙ͥ̑ͥͧp̹̪̐̑e͚̲̦͍̘͚͈͓ͩ͡ ̗̱͔̒̍͝ͅf̡̯̥̦̟͇ͦ̔̃́o̧̞̪̪͔̼̠̹ͥ̔r̥͕̪̍͌̀̍͞m͇͍̠̲̽͠a̘̪̖̘̗̳̫̦͒ͨ̎͝t̵̪̤̀̋.͎͙̪͇̩̓͝" was the last thing that came from Shelldon's speakers as the lights of his eyepieces and leds died down. Shutting down for good. Leaving the hulkish turtle robot a mere empty lifeless shell.

-"Good.. now Donatello..." said the magical mutant as he approached the genius who was finally regaining his conscious after such spectacle gave him a rush of adrenaline.

Mezme-ron inspected the nude and exposed Donatello in detail smiling. His male member coming to life, hardening itself into an erection.

With debauched delight, the hippos's gloved hands trembled in excitement. Slowly passing his fingers on the flesh of the mutant in purple.

His large hands groping the arms, the chest then the legs with degenerated gusto.

"Did I mention how much fun I had breaking your brother?" The hippo said as his mutated hands had a pass on Donatello's tights. 

The magician relishing the rubbery and leathery skin of the muscular trained ninja laid in front of him for him to savor.

"Being honest Donnie, May I call you Donnie right? Why am I asking HAH, of course you will love to be called whatever I want" Laughed Mezme-Ron.

"Anyway, As I was saying... By mistake I zonked your brother by an explosion that you probably remember very well. And in turn this somehow revealed some very useful spells from the book, book that annoyingly embedded its words in your brother's skin after the explosion." 

-"huu... " was the only thing Donatello could muster, watching the large hippo rant while barely being able to twitch or lean his weakened body.

-"But do not worry Donatello, you will experience it in full glory. And trust me.. you will be wanting for more" Chuckled the Hippo.

The genius could do nothing but to make an horrified face, barely able to move his face and body with no strength left.

"Anyway, as I mentioned before.. I needed something you believed to strongly... SCIENCE as you say it. To make an initial implantation to workaround that silly magical immunity of yours. And Shall we test it?" Said the magician with an evil smile.

"Not need to say anything cutie, Master does not need your knowledge!" he laughed then.

"After all..." said the hippo as he flourished his hands, twisting like he was doing some sort of spell. "Magic is real... Magic is... " he said with a booming voice towards the troubled turtle.

And instantly as the hippo started these words. The turtle's body became rigid like stone, his eyes sagged like he was entranced, his eyelids tightened and a creepy voice came from Donatello chanting the sentence started with Mezme-Ron in unison like a single voice.

-"Magic is Might" both finished.

-"Wonderful!" smiled the hippo.

"Now we can get started, Oh do not worry Donatello. I promise you will love every single part of the process and soon you will join your brothers as my little pet assistants" Chuckled the magician.

With nothing stopping him and sure of himself. The hippo got closer, with one gloved hand rubbing his large member. 

Lube magically appearing as the magical hand moved up and down on the fleshy grey rugged skin of the mammoth penis.

Soon the whole member glittered with the lubricant covering it. The hippo wasting no time, got closer to Donatello. With both hands lifted both of the turtle's legs that were started to regain the resistance.

The hippo set the genious's legs upwards perpendicular to the large mutant's body. Holding themselves in position as they bent on Mezme-Ron's shoulders.

Then with one hand guided his large member's glans between the turtle's legs, slightly pushing into the already lubricated pucker.

The genius struggled but could not do much in his weakened state.

The hippo smiled and chuckled as he noticed the fear on Donatello's eyes.

-"Oh do not worry Donatello, like I said before.. I will take good care of you. If you liked what your little robot did to you, you will be delighted by whats next.

Donatello could do nothing but look in terror as the hippo leaned forward, feeling the monstrous dong pressing on his tightly closed anal entrance.

What came next was weird, but obviously planned.

Mezme-ron leaned forward tightening his grip on Donatello, his legs trapped on the hippo's shoulders and chest. His arms and hands moved forward gently holding the turtle's head from both sides, making it impossible for his legs to leave his position nor for the turtle to move his head away.

-"No.. please.." begged the genious as he felt a strange warmth invading his entire body. A slight purple haze invading his eyesight.

Mezme-ron ignored the pleas, chanting what seemed to be a spell with barely a whisper leaving his lips. A purple glow appearing on his gloved hands as he held Donatellos's head with both hands, one on each side.

-"Magic is.." recited the magician, looking at the turtle being dazed by the purple energy coming from his gloved hands.

-"Is real.. Magic is Might" came from Donatello in a weak whisper. His body suddenly twitched and then sagged.

The magician smiled, still rubbing his hands on the now enthralled yet conscious turtle. Feeling the genius's body also relax complete.

Leaning even more forward, The hippo continued his magical attack on Donatello. As the turtle's vision continued to be invaded by the glowing purple, the massage from the gloved hands relaxing him even further.

-"Relax Donatello, Just let me in. I promise it will feel fantastic".

It took a few inquiries until a soft yes came from Donatello's lips. The hippo feeling the turtle's legs relax and so did his anal entrance.

The hippo smiled and pressed forward, the sphincter of the turtle being forcefully stretched open. The lube making it an easier job, letting the large tip of the hippo's member to finally enter.

Donatello gasped, losing his breath as the monstrous dong invaded his cavity. Yet his body didn't try to reject the invading appendage. The hippo forcing his magic on Donatello's head as the gloved mutated hands continued holding and gently kneading the green skin.

Mezme-ron paying close attention to the expressions of Donatello. At first a bit worried he might be too big for the soft shell.

Soon a smile coming to his hippo face as Donatello rewarded his push with a soft moan. Confirming he was not in pain but actually getting rolled by pleasure.

The turtle's eyes rolling upward as the hippo pressing further grunting and biting his lip. Hitting that precious weakspot in the turtle's prostate.

The magician took his time to inspect the turtle every push with care.

After all, he wanted to break Donatello in the most delicious way and make him bend willingly. Not forcefully.

The motions continued as the hippo pushed harder and harder until his whole mammoth sausage was almost completely in.

Mezme-Ron pushed the last inches in, his tummy finally bumping on Donatello's crotch. The large hot balls pressing on the turtle's thigs.

The hippos's groan as he reached peak inside was rewarded by the genius mirrored moans of delight.

The magician was now truly sure Donatello was started to enjoy as his then flaccid turtle penis soon righted up. Reaching peak erection and already dripping in cum as the large hippo grinded his dick fully in.

Still holding Donatello's head with his gloved hands, keeping him tightly held with his turtle legs bent over the hippo's shoulders. Keeping him pined down as the groans of satisfaction grew from the turtle in purple.

The magician chuckled at how turned on the turtle was, already dripping pre even when the hippo was just pushed in.

-"Now Donatello, time to learn your place like a good little slut".

With devilish intention, The hippo casted a spell. The turtle's dick glowed for a few seconds as runes ran on it. A glowing cock ring materializing at the base of Donatello's dick. Keeping him hard and unable to cum.

The genius purple could not even make a coherent saying as he was locked out. 

Because as soon the hippo finished his sentence, Donatello gasped loudly in delight. Mezme-Ron sloppily pushed his dong almost fully out with a loud slurping noise before backing up.

He repeated the motion a few times building a tempo. 

Donatello's ass creating a slapping noise every impact from the hippo's crotch as he slammed his dick in and out again and again. A second noise joined in as the balls of the magician flopped and swung like a medieval mourning star. Hitting the tights of the turtle in purple and the base of the bed like an echo.

The delicious moans of the genius following the tempo of the slaps. Guttural churring permeating from his upper chest as he demonstrated the ecstasy of the anal assault coming from the larger mutant.

-"OHHh.. AAAAH, OHH.. SHELL OHH.., URRGH.." was all could mutter Donatello, losing his breath every trust. Losing himself as the warmth and purple haze expanding, slowly covering his entire vision.

The hippo using all his concentration to continue the anal attack as well as the magical one on the genious's mind.

-"Tell me Donatello, how much you love this... how much would you love to feel this good" Questioned the Hippo to the turtle slowly losing his mind. 

Confirming that the mind programming provided for Sheldon just the start. The setting for Donatello's fall. With no blocks against magic.. the evil spells of Mezme-Ron slowly spread, inserting themselves on Donatello.

The warmth expanding over the turtle's entire body, enhancing the pleasure he was receiving.

Soon the genius twitched and grunted heavily. The hippo getting the hint pushed his magic and slammed in harder.

With a guttural gasp, Donatello's ass clenched, his eyes rolled back on its sockets, his penis twitched wildly before his dick swell like it was about to orgasm but he couldn't.

The genius's dick swayed wildly as it attempted to cum, but nothing come out. All while the Hippo maintained the tempo of his anal onslaught.

One after another.. The mental condition ingrained itself on Donatello deeper and deeper with every denied orgasm.

-"Tell me Donatello, how much do you like this? Do you want to be a good little slut and be allowed to cum" The hippo repeated every deep groan and thickening of the turtle's ass. Action that signaling the incoming orgasm of the turtle.

Soon The turtle fog was too dense, the pleasure too high that he could no longer resist.

Soon he was affirming every question. 

-"I love it, aaaaah, uuughgh!"

"Fuck, I love it.. PLEASE.. let me cum!!!!" only pausing to gasp for air every pullback after every trust.

And on the sixth denied, The hippo was delighted at his progress.

The desperation of the turtle in purple was apparent. He was soaked in sweat as his body flailed around pushed by the force of each thrust.

-"Oh, you're so ready my little boy... But you have to be good little slut too" said the hippo still holding Donatello's head tightly with his gloved hand. The purple glow now emanating from his eyes indicating that he was ready.

With one large pull, the colossal hippo dong slurped its way out of Donatello's poor gaping ass. Oils and lube dripping on the floor.

The hippo let the legs of the genius's down, spreading his legs exposing him again. And with one hand still holding his head, the magician started to stroke the turtle's twitching dick. Dick that was screaming for release.

-"We can do better Donatello. I can let you join your brothers. We just need a little sacrifice" Smiled the hippo as he could see the desperation on Donatello's face. He needed to cum so badly now.

"Wouldn't you like to join your brothers? You could become one of my little slutty magician apprentices and assistants. What you're feeling right now... " The magician empathized as he stroke Donatello's hand harder while bumping the top of his large glans inside the turtles gaping hole again.

"I can make it much better, feel way better. We just need a little sacrifice You see."

-"Please.. let me cum... what sacrifice? tell me.. I just need.. to.." Is all the turtle could say before being shushed by the hippo.

-"You need to sacrifice your male pride here, and you win not only magic.. but also to reunite with your brothers. I will make you always feel good" Said the hippo with a husky voice.

-"My.. you want to .." inquired Donatello weakly.

-"Oh, you will win something as wonderful and personal. I will make you feel amazing you will see. Think of your brothers.. They are already with me.." Smiled the hippo as he continued to stroke the strained dick of Donatello.

And with clockwork... a Blue portal opened next to them.

A smiling Leonardo came from the portal with a glorious flourish that would make envy of stunt, actors or showmen around the worlds. Dressed with a beautiful black magician suit with blue accents that sparkled in the lamp lights of the Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you perverts.. a christmas gift for those craving your doze of turtle smut!
> 
> Next.. Some brotherly shenanigans!


	5. Guarantee expired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices will be made.. entire lives changed forever.  
> As the might of magic wins... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fast chapter!  
> Lots of mistakes I know!  
> Also VERY fetishy! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

> _-"Oh, you will win something as wonderful and personal. I will make you feel amazing you will see. Think of your brothers.. They are already with me.." Smiled the hippo as he continued to stroke the strained dick of Donatello._
> 
> _And with clockwork... a Blue portal opened next to them._
> 
> _A smiling Leonardo came from the portal with a glorious flourish that would make envy of stunt, actors or showmen around the worlds. Dressed with a beautiful black magician suit with blue accents that sparkled in the lamps light of the Lab._

The Odachi behind his back and his green skin tattered with what seems black lettering or scars. But upon close inspection, they were the actually the writings of the lost books of Haudini. Letters that were actually tatooed like in some magical kind of ink that kept floating around.

Donatello could only stare in amazement as his brother came in, smiled at him. Then with impressive skill, he waves his hands conjuring a spell. Blue lines appeared and teleported the Labs's medical bed next to the modified massage bed where Donatello was still pinned down.

-"See Donatello? Your brother is delighted to be my assistant." 

Donatello could not stop looking at his brother until the stroking restarted making him grunt. Making it harder for the poor genius to even try to think. He could not even fathom that his brothers already fell for that crafty hippo.

"Join me Donatello, accept all the benefits for just a little sacrifice! You only have to give up your male pride to me. Like your brother did" Insisted the hippo smiling devilish as he continued the fondling on the purple turtle's dick.

Donatello was mesmerized in the way his brother removed his pants with impressive efficiency as soon he heard the hippo mention his change. Something was definitively different down there.

Where Leonardo's slit usually was, there was something else.

A large ornamental rounded base that looked like the bottom of dildo plug stood out.

With intricate details and exquisite design. Like it was branded with an impressive array of words, symbols and lines assembled around a few circles that reassembled a magical seal.

The eerie blue glow the seal was emitting confirming it was indeed magical.

With the same overexaggerated stage-like mannerisms, Leonardo hopped onto the Lab's medical bed. Laying sideways with his plastron towards his brother and his master hippo. And with pride, the turtle who usually wore blue spread his legs.

Giving his brother full view access of his new private part features further down.

Donatello could finally see the other protruding part between the butt cheeks. A similar but smaller base with the same detailed ornaments protruding from where his asshole was. Demonstrating he was "sealed" in both cavities with magical sexual plugs.

The Genious's analytical mind tried to make sense. A plug that large would be impossible on their upper hole, the slit. As that's where their mutant half humans half turtle penises were located. But in this case... it was.. different.

-"A small change worth for a lot to gain, topped with a mountain of pleasure. Do not you agree Leonardo" said the once failed magician.

-"Yes Master" replied Leonardo nodding. His full blown smiling demonstrating no lie.

-"So what do you say Donatello? Join your brothers.. join me... you will learn magic apart from being free to pursue more of your tech knowledge.. I will make sure you will be satisfied in the most carnal ways you can imagine.. what you had was a mere spec of what you can get.. you just need that little painless sacrifice like your brother did" insisted the hippo, leaning towards donatello. Barely whispering provocatively near Donatello's hearslit.

Donatello looked at his brother, then at his crotch then back to Leonardo's. The turtle in blue just smiled and nodded to him as Mezme-Ron speed up the stroking. Making impossible for Donatello to make a logical choice.

His mind was tranced, his will broken. He was forced to knowledge magic and to knowledge his slutiness for sex via tech brainwashing. Then the eerie magical purple fog in his vision came with a tiny voice that kept insisting him to accept and submit. Giving a weird warming on his body, a weird sense of adventure and lust to fall for grace fully and accept his position as a simple subservient cock sleeve of the much larger hippo. Then the nonstop stroking to his dick and the damn magical cock-ring heavily anchored at the base of his penis. Which was accumulating more than 5 blocked orgasms.

His dick was throbbing begging for release. Precum hosing from the tip. This with the tiny voice inside his skull repeating "Do it, accept it.. submit" with a devious intent destroyed his will.

Looking at his dick and the stroking, blushing from what he was about to accept and do. Donatello refused to look at the hippo magician embarrased as he finally broke down and accepted the deal.

-"Yes" said Donatello softly.

-"Yes, what?" hummed Mezme-ron chuckling upping the speed on which he was stroking Donatello's twitching dick.

-"Yes... master?" Grunted the genius, his desperation for release growing.

-"Maybe a bit louder and sure of yourself my turtle pet?" said the hippo, milking the desperation of the semi bound turtle. Stroking that poor dick begging for release at high speed.

-"Master, please, let me.. I accept" snapped the turtle in purple unable to control himself any longer.

Mezme-ron smile filled his face as he tasted complete victory and the submission of one of his most annoying enemies.

-"You are ready my new little slutty assistant." Started the hypnopotamus. He moved to be in the opposite side of Leonardo next to Donatello.

The hippo slid his left gloved hand behind Donatello's head, pushing it a bit forward so he could see.

With the other and magical flourish, he casted a spell that made circular runes appear out of thin air around Donatello's cock. The erected member twitching wildly.

As soon the spells vanished, the magical cock-ring broke down and disintegrated. Leaving the poor abused member finally free.

Confused, Donatello leaned his head a little towards the hippo, who still held his head with one gloved hand and the other hovered below his pulsating member.

-"Master.. what?" could only say before being interrupted by the magician as he closed on him.

Whispering by his earslit seductively.. The hippo gave one final invite to enjoy the turtle's last malehood moments.

-"Now my little slut... you cum"

With these words echoing in Donatello's head. He could only gasp, bite his lips. His eyes rolled back into his sockets as all pressure released on his member and like a firehose, he fountained cum.

Large shots of cum fired from his dick as it twitched widlly, splattering on the floor. Then the sensation stopped.

Donatello was confused but he had no time to even look at the hippo as he repeated the words.

-"Cum again for me my pet".

And he came.. and again the hippo repeated the words.. and again Donatello gasped and came hard like he had blue-balled for weeks. Repeating like a cycle.

It took a few orgasms until Donatello noticed something was happening.

Every orgasm he had, every splutter of cum that left his dick. His cock contracted, diminishing its size.

From the enormous prideful cock that the turtles had. Members that would make any massive porn star blush by cheer length. 

Donatello's member became smaller. He was too busy to object or say anything as he could only moan and groan at his rhythmical orgasms forced by the Hippo's commands.

The turtle could only watch as his member shrank.

Every time he recovered his eye focus, he only could see his member smaller and smaller.ww

Soon the turtle's male pride had reduced half the size and the changes were more unbelievable.

The turtle's fleshy member slowly started to collapse on itself like a deflated balloon. Soon the penis gland sunk on itself, creating a fleshy hollow cylinder that kept shrinking as Donatello keep orgasming. The power were slowly disminishing.

Soon what was once the male pride of Donatello, had collapsed twice on itself, creating a new set of fleshy folds as it slowly receded on his usual turtle slit.

His once oversized penis gland now a mere little button of flesh on the top of his new entrance. Right where his new skin folds opened. 

Pretty much converting the penis tip into a clit, and his dick into a juicy cunt.

Donatello was astonished. The hippo was still holding his head upwards so he could see the entire process of the transformation. The little "sacrifice".

Now the strange seals and the enormous sex toy plugs made sense.

He let a pleasurable moan as the hippo removed his head and retained his position in front of the turtle's full spread legs. Feeling his new sex being massaged by first one velvety gloved hand then the other.

Mezme-Ron inspecting the turtle's new sex hole for himself to use as he please. 

He chuckled as with his massage soon Donatello's new entrance shined with lubricant. Wet and wanting to be fucked with intensity.

The genious's bedroom eyes as the magician groped his new parts confirmed so.

The magician chuckled and wasting no time, he leaned frontwards. First giving a sniff on the delicious cunt so ready to be fucked.

Satisfied, the hippo surprised Donatello with his tongue. Giving long laps tasting the fleshy juices of the new turtle's sex.

Standing again upright after feeling content with the moans coming from the turtle after getting tasted by the hippo. He stroke his monstrous member, making it harden again.

And with impressive dexterity despite his large size. Mezme-ron hopped on the bed's front border. Spreading these deliciously slender and defined legs of Donatello and aligning his engorged dong with the genious's fleshy entrance.

Donatello could only get amazed at how his new cunt felt. The radiating heat from the hippo's monstrous dong tip spread on the turtle's folds as they hugged the intruding tip.

Mezme-ron set himself on top of Donatello with his hands above the turtle's shoulders next to his head. Then with one of his gloved hands, he directed his veiny member. From rubbing the folds perpendicularly to the trance, to align vertically with the entrance. Ready to take the plunge and take the turtle's new virginity.

Donatello whined as he felt his folds being spread to max at the incoming gargantuan dong.

The hippo responded by moving his free hand from his penis towards the genius's head. Rubbing his left side as he talked.

-"Its time to teach you your position. You will squeal with delight as I take yours as mine".

"I will make you feel things you never felt before and you will satisfy me as well".

The hippo added as he looked right at Donatello's dreamy face with a chuckle.

"Prepare yourself my little slutty assistant".

With that, Donatello eyes opened as rounded platters in surprise at the new feelings. As his then untouched sex were forced open to its max with the large hippo pushing his gargantuan member in.

His cavity slowly being filled to the brim, his juicy and meaty folds tightening around the invading dick like a glove.

Donatello's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions. Changing his new master gave him new unknown yet delicious sensations.

The hippo was more than delighted inspecting his new slut's surprised faces as he continued his vaginal invasion.

The genius turtle was delighted savoring the new feelings as Mezme-ron continued pushing him, stretching his new cunt shamelessly.

Until he felt a very painful bump when the gigantic dong was a bit more than half in. He yelped in surprise as he felt something forcefully pushed open and a new bump.

Donatello didn't take long to understand, after all he was a bit more than friends with benefits with the unstoppable force known as April O'Neil.

They have had sex quite a few times, not to mention having to medically examine April once during an emergency. That forced the softshell turtle to learn about female anatomy for curiosity and by necessity.

With that all he could imagine is that Mezme-ron was way too large for his new sex part, hitting the cervix and almost forcing it open.

But then he was surprised when he felt both the velvety hands of the magician hold his head from both sides tenderly.

The hippo hushing the pained sounds of the turtle.

"Hush my little slut.. Remember my words.."

"Magic is..." 

-"Real" Donatello finished the sentence, like he was programmed to do.

-"Magic is..." asked again the hippo looking face to face with the turtle.

-"Might" ended the the genius.

As soon as Donatello finished the sentence, he was amazed at the glow coming from the gloves of Mezme-ron.

Then he felt something weird in his body, the pain was gone.. but something was feeling like moving inside him.

To his surprise, the amazing feelings of pleasure coming from down there restarted.

Not only that, he felt the large hippo pushing forward. The barrier inside of him gone, his cunt becoming deeper.

He could only hypothesize that the magic spells changed his body, adapting him, making him fit to accommodate his master's size. Essentially a living cock sleeve to satisfy his owner.

Deeper and deeper went the veiny meat from the magician went. Donatello's cunt tightening around it perfectly.

Soon the softshell turtle felt a much softer bump, the entirety of Mezme-ron 's phallus being inside him. Essentially going impaling and going "balls deep".

The large balls of the hippo comfortably rubbing the spread legs and buttchecks of the turtle in purple.

In the back a silent yet amazed Leonardo watched as his brother lost his new virginity completely. The mammoth dick disappearing inside, the softshell gasping in pleasure.

-"Do you feel that Donatello? And we're just starting". said the hippo as he grinded Donatello in circles with his dong.

"Time to make you fly!" added as he moved his large hands to hold the genius turtle from the shoulders.

And with no warning at all, he pushed his meat all out with a loud wet sound. "Schluurp!"

Donatello could only gasp. He did not even made time to process the delicious feel before the hippo pushed back in with full force.

And unlike before where the robotic friend was slowly breaking Donatello. The hippo didn't waste no time. Wanting to lecherously fuck the brains out of his new cocksleeve.

With that.. he speed up his thrusts in and out until they reached a constant, causing the familiar double slapping noise to be heard loudly in the Lab. Accompanied by wet sounds as he hippo went in and out of the turtle's twat.

SLAP SLAP.. SLUURP.. SLAP SLAP... SLURRP the noises went. First the monstrous dong filling the softshells's cunt, then the giant balls hitting the buttchecks, then the loud wet noise as he pulled out before going in again.

In and out, in and out the dick went.

Donatello's body being pushed upwards with every full force thrust like a ragdoll.

The softshell was soon gasping and moaning, using both of his hands trying to contain the treacherous noises coming from his mouth.

Blushing as he was forced upwards with the power of each slap while deliciously enjoying his new corruption.

The loud slapping noses continued along the muffled moans coming from Donatello.

The hippo was smiling devilish as he heard the pleased noises coming from his victim.

And with a quick swipe. He pulled the 3 fingered hands from blocking the sounds coming from the turtle's mouth. Holding them by the wrist and pinning on the bed. The turtle was now unable to stop his louder and louder moans and gasps as the hippo speed up his thrusting tempo.

But feeling that the turtle was still holding up, he looked at him again while still fucking the turtle nonstop.

-"You are really holding up, don't you Donatello?"

He got closer to whisper again, giving instructions to let him go.

-"My dear boy... Don't hold back I order you".

"Be free, be loud!"

And whats what all was needed.

With a huge gasp coming from as he was pumped continuously. Donatello finally let go.. and he did let go spectacularly.

Loud groans soon became loud moans, loud moans became guttural noises mixed with exclamation and insults that would make a sailor blush.

-" AAAAAA.. FUUUUCK.. GAAAAAH" "SHEELL.. AAAHH" came from the mouth of Donatello to the delight of the magician hippo as he increased the speed even more.

Soon the moans, exclamations, insults and groans were mixed with mad laughing as the softshell turtle body trembled building up a pleasure that he had never felt before.

If getting mind controlled and fucked anally by a robotic companion for hours was amazing, what Donatello was now feeling was glorious and euphorically ecstasy.

"Aaah, aaah.. I'm coming.. I'm cooomiiing" the turtle screamed as the fucking continued non stop. HIs body curled, his fingers digging in the sheets and the hippo's gloveed hands.

Soon, he reached sexual climax and to the surprise of the magician... The loud moans did not come alone. A flush of juices expelled with force and started dripping on the floor.

The hippo laughed as he had just made his addition to his slutty magician harem squirt with force. But he did not stop pumping that juicy and dripping cunt. 

He wanted to show reward his turtle toy what he will be enjoying for the rest of his days. And he was soon regarded.

The turtle did was less than a few minutes from his first orgasm when another build up and came hard hitting him like a truck gasping hard.

He was experiencing something unknown for them.. a multi orgasm.

And he came again and then again.. the screams and loud orgasm sounds continued.

The hippo was also getting close, wanting to cream and fill his pet fully for the first time. But he also had something else to do.

Has he continued pumping in and out, milking a few more orgasms out of the softshell turtle.

As he was getting close to an orgasm himself... He muttered a few magic incantations and soon his breathing became ragged. 

With the orgasm building up, something special started to happen.

Donatello's markings started to glow, his body still being pumped in and out by the hippo who smiled evilly at the sight while grunting pumping that cunt with gusto.

And with a larger thrust he humped his dong as deeper as he could. His balls lifted, his dick twitched wildly inside the turtle who spasmed at the ferocity of the final push.

The glow on the softshell turtle became so strong, his eyes becoming blank illuminating like floodlights out of pure raw energy.

And then the Mezme-ron came with a loud "Ohh fuck yeees!". His dick spluttering while grinding in on every release.

Donatello's body contorted as his insides were filled with the hot cum of the turtle.

The poor turtle could do nothing but feel the hot burst.

He screamed similarly in ecstasy, orgasming as well with another flurry of fluids leaking out of his cunt.

With the same surprise as the glow came, it soon slowly vanished.

The markings lost its light and instead from the turtle's opened groaning mouth, a bright fog as shinny as its marking started to escape.

The hippo wasted no time, leaning forward opening his mouth wide. Sucking the concentrated ninpo power from the turtle like the most delicate dish.

He keep going forward until he met Donatello's mouth and kissed deeply. Mouthing and sucking all of the energy he could do. 

The energy escaping Donatello make him flop like a wet noodle. But the hippo was not done.

Pushing his monstrous deflating member out of the poor turtle's abused cunt. A large noisy fluid bulk came out of the hole and splattered on the floor.

Similarly, the shinny fog came from the battered hole that continued to hose cum from both the hippo and the turtle and also other fluids.

Greedily, the magician got his mouth closer to the soaking muff and tongued the clit before sucking again all the ghostly fog he could.

Donatello was so deep in his sexual trance that he could only repeat with a very weak voice.

-"So good.. oh god.. oh shell.. "

Mezme-ron would have been drained as well if he had his normal stamina, but being fully powered with the concentrated ninpo energy he stole from the turtle. He cleaned his mouth with one gloved hand and inspected his work.

The softshell was wrecked in both holes and dripping like a leaking boat with the nasty hippo spunk.

-"Wasnt it wonderful Donatello? I promise you will have many.. many more times to enjoy our time together" said the magician with his classic inflated ego.

"Now my little slutty assistant. With these..."

Mezme-ron done a complicated flourish and movement with both of his hands, and with a large spell. His gloves glowed with purple magic of identical color as Donatello's now drained ninpo.

Focusing this energy, the magician materialized pretty large toy dildos with large wide base. Not as big or long as Mezme-ron's own member. But as the hippo said "Just a taste". And identical to Leonardo's.

The base had only a few intricate symbols, nothing as complex as the turtle in blue's.

The magician set the toys to float next to them as he used both of his hands to maneuver Donatello's legs. Setting him in an spread position akin to the position ladies go for a gynecologist's inspection.

And with little effort, taking one of the toys. He aimed it directly to Donatello's pussy.

-"With this Donatello, I will make you faithful. As your new master, you will only get unlocked by me and you will also only be fucked by me. You will not get off unless I want it. But fear not my dear turtle, I will make sure you are always satisfied" chuckled the hippo as he started to push the toy in.

The turtle moaned weakly feeling partially satisfied as his cunt was being deliciously filled. But it was not satisfying. And that was the purpose.

Slowly the toy was inserted deeper and deeper, trapping all the cum in. Claiming that pussy only for him and himself.

A few seconds later, the toy was fully set in, only the base visible. Not quite as firmly set as Leonardo's but close.

The repeated the process, making Donatello's body thrust forward with magic, elevating his hips. With little effort the smaller toy was inserted and the turtle dropped back on to the bed.

After inspecting again his wonderful job to his new trained slut. He did the final touches.

Leaning downwards with his mouth mere inches from the inserted toys and breathed out towards the plugs.

Purple energy emanating out of his mouth and slowly inserting itself on to both plugs, which came to life.

Intricate patterns being written with purple glow ink like with an invisible pen, circles and strange hieroglyphs appearing out of nothing. 

The final design being almost identical to Leonardo's own, except in bright purple instead of bright blue.

The glow slowly faded down, with a bit of shine remaining and the toys came to life.

Slowly they dig deeper on their respective holes, the top one going past the slit, lodging itself between the cunt's fleshy outer labia.

At the same time a small half moon like design appeared from the top, slowly absorbing the pink clit.

Soon the delicate fleshy part was surrounded by the toy's material like it was an inky gel. Successfully surrounding and locking it securely, making true of the promise made of the hippo of locking the turtle's members only for himself to enjoy.

Mezme-Ron was quiet content with the result, passing his gloved hands at the toys.

The turtle in purple already having accepted his submission let his new master rub his locked features before finally falling asleep of cheer exhaustion.

The magician chuckled in satisfaction and with a wave of his hands. Donatello's body was lifted delicately from slumber before falling down on the hippos's waiting arms. Cradling the sleeping turtle like a bride.

With that... a job well done. Leonardo jumped from the other bed and stood up soldier like smiling saluting his master. As he was finally reunited with his twin and also knowing that their Master would fulfill his promise to satiate their new carnal desires.

-"Leonardo, Would you do the honors?" the hippo looked at the turtle that used to wear blue.

-"With pleasure master!" Bowed the red eared turtle with his trademarked wide smile.

And doing another fantastic showman twist. He touched his sword with one hand, causing both of his hands to start to glow with an electrical blue glow.

Then he stretched his arms and hands, doing a clock motion infront of him, hallways the way turning his body, doing a 360 turn on his spot with touches of ballet and jazz dancing and then completing another circle, drawing a bright floating blue light with his fingers.

With this motion, a portal materialized in front of the Odachi wielding turtle and with a bow he invited his mater to lead the way.

-"I hope the master is satisfied with my plan, but also to have enjoyed what my brother has to give for the first time" smiled the red-eared slider.

The hippo pulled the softshell turtle closer to be carried with only one hand, his head resting on the magician's shoulders. His now free hand traveled from Leonardo's backshell then lower until he reached the end of his shell. 

Seductively sneaking some fingers below the tail, then between the buttchecks. Massaging the chastity plugs deeper into the slender turtle's body. 

The turtle gave a soft moan in satisfaction and looked at his master in expectation.

-"I sure am, a well done job Leonardo. As soon we're back I will make sure to reward you" he said smiling seductively as he pressed the plugs harder.

The hippos' gloved hand left the temping of the twin's ass, embracing his new acquisition before entering the portal.

As soon the hippo disappeared in the portal, the turtle squealed in delight at the expectation of being rewarded.

He sure can't wait to get plowed by his master again.

And after getting his pants and other attire correctly on his body. He jumped into the portal and vanished in the night.

Leaving the lair now completely abandoned.

But something was not completely off.

In the back, in the computer and server rack of Donatello's lab. A small blinking light appeared.

The screen beeped as it came to life, displaying "restoring last known backup... emergency surveillance available".

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?  
> Next we will see another side of all the fallout. But this time from the point of view of our favorite orange crush... MICHELANGELO.
> 
> And some clarifications:  
> The reason why Hypnopotamus seems to be somehow better at magic?  
> Well in his quest to try to salvage spells from the hidden collected letters from Houdini. He had to search, buy and uncover very dark spells that gave him access to some really evil stuff.  
> Why? The letters of Houdini vanished or moved or scrambled every time someone evildoer like Mezme-ron tried to read. SO he was desperate. To make things worse, he had an annoying hero to deal with.  
> To resume, he had to find a way to brainwash Leonardo.  
> Found by mistake a very dark way to steal and leech his lifeforce as a way to coerce the letters to reveal themselves.  
> It somehow made him find the turtle's ninpo power, which when he absorbed it via a pretty much sexual ritual.. it boosted his magic power impressively.  
> So now he thinks that by collecting the 4 he can finally find a way to extract the letters of Houdini from Leonardo and rule forever.  
> So his second victim was Donatello. Probably the most dangerous of the 3. He was also somehow more resilient to magic because of his hate and believing in technology and science.  
> Nice excuse for some power sucking sex plot hu? *hint hint nudge nudge*

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this fanfic will take longer to post and update. As I only have the most basic ideas but nothing else solid or written in words.


End file.
